


Me Estoy Enamorando

by Libia, SlashShips



Series: De Amor y Música [1]
Category: Av.Larco, Av.larco Pelicula
Genre: M/M, Pedro Suarez Vertis me inspiro, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/SlashShips
Summary: -- ¿Eres Fan de Sumo? -- Fueron las primeras palabras que Javier le dijo o al menos las que Pedro recordaba tan envuelto como estaba con esa sonrisa no sería raro que hubiera mezclado palabras.A veces pensaba que si el otro le hubiera dicho lisuras hubiera sonado igual de bien en su voz armoniosa.Miradas iban y venían hablando por si solas mejor de lo que podrían transmitir las palabras,un apretón de manos selló un pacto,sus vidas no serían las mismas y ambos lo sabían.





	1. Chapter 1

Es una songfic porfavor leanlo mientras escuchan : [Me Estoy Enamorando ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWZe6HcY7m8)

_ Estaba en un club con mi guitarra, _ __  
_ no había mucha gente y de _ __  
_ espaldas andaban _ __  
_ conversando. _ __  
_ Pero senti un amor que me miraba, _ __  
  


\-- ¿Eres Fan de Sumo? -- Fueron las primeras palabras que Javier le dijo o al menos las que Pedro recordaba tan envuelto como estaba con esa sonrisa no sería raro que hubiera mezclado palabras.A veces pensaba que si el otro le hubiera dicho lisuras hubiera sonado igual de bien en su voz armoniosa.

Miradas iban y venían hablando por si solas mejor de lo que podrían transmitir las palabras,un apretón de manos selló un pacto,sus vidas no serían las mismas y ambos lo sabían.

_ Dicen que el amor es todo un proceso, _ __  
_ yo te juro que es mentira, _ _  
_ __ mi alma lo amo en ese momento.

Las sombras que reflejan las ropas abandonadas en el piso,la cama y en algún rincón del cuarto de Javier eran apenas visibles en la oscuridad del toque de queda,la luna y las estrellas eran las únicas en dar luz.Una luz tenue que iluminaba los rostros de los amantes perdidos,deliciosamente perdidos …

 

_ Perdí la canción, perdí las palabras, _ __  
_ perdi la nocion del tiempo, _ _  
_ __ fue claro, no fue un presentimiento.

 

Había urgencia y prisa en las manos de Pedro como si fuera la única oportunidad que tendrían para hacerlo  _ “¿Lo era?”  _ Javier no lo sabía y no deseaba ni podía pensar en más allá de lo  _ bien  _ que se sentía el contacto de esa piel contra su cuerpo,de sus extremidades buscándose y encontrándose,de sus miembros palpitantes rozandose insistentemente en una danza que lo llevaba al  _ noveno cielo  _ y los sonidos producidos por el otro hombre le confirmaba que estaban en el mismo lugar.

  
_ Siempre ocurre pero no es igual, _ _  
_ _ Siempre ocurre pero no es igual. _

_ No es igual _

 

La segunda vez que lo hicieron,los labios de Pedro recorrieron su cuerpo como si quisieran grabar cada parte de su cuerpo,lento,pausado,sin prisas.Ignorando los intentos de Javi por apresurar las cosas.-- Tranquilo bonito,tenemos toda la noche _.--  _ dijo con voz profunda en su oído recordandole que estaban ahí,solos en su casa y el toque de queda no se iria hasta el amanecer.

  
_ Me estoy enamorando, _ __  
_ se que para toda la vida _ __  
_ me estoy enamorando, _ __  
_ se que para toda la vida _ __  
  


_“Tenían tiempo,tenían toda_ _la noche”_ se repitió Javi mentalmente dejándose llevar por el ritmo que el otro marcaba.

 

_ Tres de la mañana llame a tu cuarto, _ _  
_ _ me encanta,me gusta, _

_ soy sincero. _

_ Después de una hora de estar callado, _ _  
_ _ me dijo _

_ yo te sigo y te amo _ _  
_ _ desde hace mucho tiempo. _

 

Pedro estaba inquieto no podía dormir pensando en la competencia que se daría el fin de semana y en cierto músico,quería verlo pero ya era tarde no tenía que ver el reloj para saberlo,una llamada,a Javier no le molestaría,él mismo había dicho que sus padres estaban de viaje y a veces se amanecía con sus tareas de universidad,asi que  _ ¿Por que no?. _

\-- ¿Alo? -- respondió la voz soñolienta de Javier.

_ “Mierda”  _ pensó al darse cuenta que en realidad si estaba durmiendo,tenía que pensar rápido en una razón válida,a estas alturas cualquier excusa estaría bien.-- Tengo el último cassette de Sumo esta de la puta madre --.

\-- ¿Pedro?.¿Cassette? Sumo,¡Sumo! -- reaccionó pasando las manos en sus ojos para despertar con un bostezo y una sonrisa,si fuera otro se hubiera rayado pero Pedro era Pedro,si el músico no necesitaba y tampoco quería pensar en razones específicas por la cual él podía llamarle e interrumpir su sueño a la hora que quisiera. 

\-- Puedo llevartelo a tu universidad o podríamos encontrarnos en Jirón -- dijo rápido,si lo hiciera más lento,si pensaría más quizás dudaría en hacerlo.

\-- ¡Bacan! Vamos a Jirón de pasada compró unos cassettes tengo un examen pero estoy libre desde las 5.-- contestó Javi emocionado,dándose cuenta que sería la primera vez que saldrían,las veces que Pedro estaba en su casa no contaba _ ,¿Acaso intentaba gilear con él?. _ Río con la imagen mental del otro sonrojado y nervioso pidiéndole una cita,una imagen opuesta a la que el músico solía mostrar en público. 

\-- Escucho unos pasos creo que mi mama,me va matar,tengo que irme … -- finalizó Pedro antes de recibir la reprimenda de su mamá por hacer ruido y no dejarlos dormir,aunque él mismo se preguntaba si los gritos de su madre no eran más ruidosos pero no le contestaría a menos que quisiera un interrogatorio por la sonrisa tonta que llevaba en el rostro.

__  
_ Siempre ocurre pero no es igual, _ __  
_ Siempre ocurre pero no es igual. _ _  
_ __ no es igual

_ Me estoy enamorando, _ _  
_ _ se que es para toda la vida _

_ me estoy enamorando, _ __  
_ se que es para toda la vida _ __  
  


Javier vivía solo,terriblemente solo,era hijo único con unos padres que no hacían más que trabajar de viaje en viaje al interior del País y a E.E.U.U donde tenían familia que residía ahí,su situación era un ambiente propicio para la soledad y la  _ libertad  _ decían sus amigos,especialmente Andrés,quien siempre se quejaba de su padre,todos lo hacian, _ era la edad _ pensaba el músico y luego se reía consigo mismo.

Pedro también se reiría,no,no sólo se reiria,se burlaría,trataría de sacarlo de sus casillas y justo cuando lo  conseguiría lo besaría para distraerlo y hacerle olvidar de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando o discutiendo. _ Que pendejo eres Pedro, _ le diría pero al final se dejaría llevar por sus besos.

__  
_ Me estoy enamorando, _ __  
_ se que es para toda la vida _ __  
_ me estoy enamorando, _ __  
_ se que es para toda la vida _ _  
_ __ hey, y tu tambien

 

Desde que se habían conocido no había un día sin que se vieran o hablaran por teléfono,incluso Pedro fue a la universidad con Susana quien era la que grababa los cassettes de las bandas más esperadas para ellos,lo que nadie incluyéndose se esperaba era que su amiga sea  _ la negra _ ,el primer amor de Miki,el amor estaba en el aire,eran tan notorios.

__  
_ Con su voz de niño quede obsesionado _ __  
_ tome un taxi a escondidas, _ _  
_ __ mi alma llegó antes que mi cuerpo.

_ Su boca temblaba frente a la mia, _ __  
_ juntamos las narices, los labios _ __  
_ morimos en silencio. _ __  
  


Pedro se había enamorado antes,flechazos instantáneos que terminaban en un  _ agarre  _ o en un  _ choque y fuga  _ pero con Javier no era igual ,definitivamente no lo era  _ ¿Que has hecho conmigo? _ Quería preguntarle cada vez que lo veía con esa sonrisa en sus labios y ojos brillantes,y con esa _ voz _ .Si,cada vez que el músico hablaba de esa forma tan  _ suave, _ tan  _ caballero _ ,se burlaba y lo molestaba pero la verdad es que le gustaba,le  _ encantaba. _

_ Siempre ocurre pero no es igual, _ __  
_ Siempre ocurre pero no es igual. _ __  
_ no es igual. _ __  
  


Javier era bueno con la gente,el elegido de la banda para tratar desde cosas tan básicas como los formularios a negociar con los organizadores de los lugares donde tocarían, _ todo un manager _ decían sus amigos  _ Entonces deberían pagarme  _ contestaba burlándose.Que él preguntara la dirección del  _ Antro del Agustino  _ era  _ a grito pelado _ mientras sus amigos andaban ocupados con sus novias observando los puestos de comida él era quien pedía indicaciones,no necesito más indicaciones estando en el lugar.La voz fuerte y potente de Pedro envolvía el lugar,la emoción era contagiante todos coreando y saltando con su música.

 

_ Me estoy enamorando, _ __  
_ se que es para toda la vida _ __  
_ me estoy enamorando, _ _  
_ __ se que es para toda la vida

 

La señal de su puño derecho golpeando su pecho justo en el corazón fue instantánea expresando lo que las palabras no podían y Javi contestó inmediatamente con la misma señal.

 

_ Tu voz sobre mis labios _ __  
_ yo la respiro todavia _ __  
_ tu pelo entre mis dedos _ _  
_ __ lo que me mata y me hipnotiza

 

Pudo ser la efervescencia del concierto o el hecho de que ambos no podían esperar un solo segundo más alejados el uno del otro pero ni bien  _ Astalculo _ término,Javier lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró dirigiéndose a la entrada  _ “Es una señal”  _ pensó el músico atravesando el camino lleno de gente.

 

_ Tu piel bajo mis manos _ _  
_ _ lo que deseo todo el dia _

_ Me estoy enamorando, _ __  
_ se que es para toda la vida _ __  
_ me estoy enamorando, _ _  
_ __ se que es para toda la vida

 

\-- Pedro … -- Javi no pudo terminar lo que iba decir porque el otro lo jalo hasta la pared de un rincón oscuro detrás de una de las rejas del lugar para besarlo, _ sentirlo _ ,el de cabellos rizado no tardó en responder al beso y profundizarlo cayendo en el ritmo que Pedro guiaba,desenfrenado y anhelante.


	2. Recuestame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una Songfic cambie el genero de algunas palabras para que quede con el Ship, vean la pelicula! Si quieren hablar del ship UNANSE AQUI :https://www.facebook.com/groups/Javiedro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es una Songfic ,el video de la cancion esta aqui : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFNT659qB3M

_ Mierda _ es lo que único que pasó por la mente de Javier cuando vio a Andrés frente a ellos mirándolo entre confundido y enojado.Inmediatamente detuvo a Pedro quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del tercero inmerso en el otro.   
  
\-- No entiendo huevón ¿Eres cabro? -- comenzó el vocalista de Astalculo quien no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que acaba de ver.   
  
\-- No naa que ver -- negó a su amigo sin convicción como si fuera su respuesta automática para algo absurdo.   
  
\-- ¿Que chucha era eso entonces? -- continuó elevando la voz.   
  
\-- Puta nose.-- Reconoció Javier porque en verdad no lo sabía.Lo que estaba experimentando era algo nuevo,ya había sentido atracción hacia otros hombres antes,sobre todo en esa época hormonal en el colegio pero en ese entonces la confusión,el miedo y la idea de que debían gustarle las mujeres le desanimaron para intentar o buscar algo,luego acabó el colegio y sus amigos se convirtieron en su familia andaba con ellos a todos lados apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo y sus tareas como para pensar en algo más.   
_   
_ _ Espérame cuando vaya,acuérdate de mí  _ _   
_ _ y no te asustes si te hago reir...  _ _   
_ _ no cierres las flores, que abriste para mí  _ _   
_ _ podemos ver el cielo sin morir... _ _   
_ _   
_ Y llegó Pedro como un torbellino y sin darse cuenta ya estaba ahí en un rincón disfrutando de sus besos,del contacto de su piel caliente,de su voz grave en su oído,estaba ido,hechizado hasta que Andrés los descubre y formula una pregunta para la cual no tenía una respuesta.     
  
_ Recuestame,  _ _   
_ _ dame un beso en los labios  _ _   
_ _ y hazme volar...  _ _   
_ _ Abrazame  _ _   
_ _ necesito un recuerdo para llevar… _ _   
_ _   
_ \-- Para mi esta bien claro -- contestó Andrés enojado antes la negación de lo evidente por su amigo.   
  
\-- Entonces para qué preguntas -- irrumpió Pedro reconociendo la escena a una que había vivido en carne propia.   
  
\-- Oye cuñado no te metas -- Lo detuvo Javi tratando de no atizar el fuego que estaba creciendo amenazando con quemar la amistad con Andrés.   
  
\-- Si este huevón se está metiendo contigo dime nomás -- alcanzó a decir antes que el mencionado contestó mirándolo directamente -- ¿Y que vas hacer?¿Me vas sacar la mierda? -- A tu amigo le gustan los hombres causita,nada más,no es el fin del mundo.--.   
  
Andrés no quiso escuchar más y comenzó alejarse con Javier siguiéndole y finalmente alcanzandolo.   
_   
_ \-- No entiendo huevón -- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir y un silencio reino en el lugar.   
  
\-- Por Favor no se lo digas a Wicho -- pidió Javi ante su amigo que se fue sin decir nada. _   
_ _   
_ _ Abrazarte en silencio  _ _   
_ _ y en silencio bailar...  _ _   
_ _ suspirar en tu cuello  _ _   
_ _ solo la verdad...  _ _   
_ _ deletrear sentimientos sin  _ _   
_ _ dejar de mirar...  _ _   
_ _ besar tu mano y no poder escapar... _ _   
_ _   
_ \-- ¿Tu alguna vez has sentido esto por una mujer? -- Fue la pregunta de la noche que faltaba para terminar de rematar a Javier quien hubiese querido decir tantas cosas pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta y solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza mientras una lágrima brotaba a causa del miedo y la confusión hasta que finalmente llegó la aceptación ante un hecho que podría significar que sus amigos se alejaran de él.   
_   
_ _ Arrancame  _ _   
_ _ dale un soplo al incendio  _ _   
_ _ de la ansiedad...  _ _   
_ _ Aclarame  _ _   
_ _ si el silencio es  _ _   
_ _ amor o es la soledad... _ _   
_ _   
_ Andres,Wicho y Miki eran su familia.La familia que lo apoyaba,con la que compartía todo,solo de imaginarse que ellos lo rechacen. Dolía,dolía tanto que sentía su cuerpo descomponerse _. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sabe Dios los deseos  _ _   
_ _ donde nos llevaran...  _ _   
_ _ en el silencio ellos estallaran  _ _   
_ _ el dolor del mañana  _ _   
_ _ hoy no se verá...  _ _   
_ _ dolor del alma que no callará... _ _   
_ _   
_ Pedro reconoció su expresión,lo que decía,gritaba.Ese miedo al rechazo era palpable lo reconocía porque lo había experimentado en carne propia,aun recordaba las miradas de reproche y asco que le lanzó quien creyó entonces era su mejor amigo al descubrirlo besándose con otro hombre aunque no se comparó con la de sus padres al enterarse. Miradas llenas de decepción e incredulidad de sus padres,los gritos y silencios violentos que se dieron en esos días hasta que de sus miradas,comenzando por la de su madre desaparecieron esos sentimientos dejando únicamente lo que siempre hubo : amor y afecto.   
  
Si los amigos de Javier eran la mitad de unidos y grandiosos como el músico le había contado terminarían aceptandolo.   
_   
_ _ Recuestame,  _ _   
_ _ dame un beso en los labios  _ _   
_ _ y hazme volar...  _ _   
_ _ Abrazame  _ _   
_ _ necesito un recuerdo para llevar... _ _   
_ _   
_ Pedro no podía hacer nada más que intentar reconfortarlo hacerle ver que estaba ahí para él . Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellos donde solo la calidez de ambos cuerpos en cuclillas se juntaban en casi un abrazo.Expresando lo que decían sus corazones.   
_   
_ _ Sabe Dios los deseos  _ _   
_ _ donde nos llevaran amor, no se...  _ _   
_ _ espérame cuando vaya  _ _   
_ _ acuerdate de mi  _ _   
_ _ y no te asustes amor no  _ _   
_ _ te asustes, no te asustes  _ _   
_ _ si te hablo de mí...  _ _   
_ _ el dolor del mañana no se verá,  _ _   
_ _ no se verá, no se verá.... _ _   
_ __   
Pedro fue el primero en interrumpir ese silencio con bromas y anécdotas con el único objetivo de provocar esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba del músico,alejando su pena y calmando su confusión.   
  
Cuando volvieron Javier se unió de inmediato a Miki y a Wicho como si quisiera comprobar que todo seguía igual entre ellos que Andrés no les había contado nada.Todo era igual.Nada había cambiado entre ellos,un suspiro de alivio cruzó por su mente.    



	3. Todo estaba bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La intensidad de sus emociones lo dominaban ,tan acostumbrado a canalizarlo en su música, en sus canciones que cuando vino el otro hombre fue casi una declaración de que en su mente y corazón ya no existiria solo la música,hubiera sido fácil si sólo hubiera sido deseo,un agarre como lo mencionó Javi,pero nada más alejado de su realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte es medio sad porque pasaban por un momento dificil :( . Para el proximo si hay fanservice owow.  
> La cancion esta aqui : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dn2uxL_vdM&list=PL7Br-W3Ca7SxR5ak_9F75PrD2gFyABveD&index=30
> 
> recuerden tenemos un grupo : https://www.facebook.com/groups/Javiedro/

_Comenzamos este juego tu y yo_

_yo porque no tenía nada que perder,_

_cuando yo te encontré_

_tu ya tenias otro quien amar_

El camino del Antro del Agustino después de llevar a las chicas a tomar un taxi fue tenso sobre todo para Pedro quien ya de por si se hallaba incómodo ante lo ultimo que paso,la verdad es que el vocalista estaba preparado para afrontar lo que venga por Javier.

_Cada instante te haces mas dueña de mi_

_cada locura que tú hagas es por mi_

_y todo sigue igual_

Pero este parecia mas comodo con la idea de esconder la verdad y vivir oculto ante sus amigos,sabía que no debía forzar la situación ni pedir más de él,no era lógico apenas y se conocían una semana no podía esperar que el músico se descubriera y todos vayan tomar una cerveza para brindar el amor de ambos como si fuera un cuento de hadas,así no funcionaba el mundo,él lo sabía había estado en su lugar,sin embargo _dolía_ porque aunque no debía esperar nada,lo hacía.

_Y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar,_

_yo se que esperas algo mas de mi_

_yo nunca lo diré._

_Quiero olvidarte_

La intensidad de sus emociones lo dominaban ,tan acostumbrado a canalizarlo en su música, en sus canciones que cuando vino el otro hombre fue casi una declaración de que en su mente y corazón ya no existiria solo la música,hubiera sido fácil si sólo hubiera sido _deseo_ ,un _agarre_ como lo mencionó Javi,pero nada más alejado de su realidad.

\-- Ahí vive Rebeca -- Mencionó Pedro a Andrés señalando una casa,casi como una _ofrenda_ hacia el líder de Astalculo,había visto lo suficiente para saber que el grupo era como las piezas de un mismo puzle,salían juntos y no separados,si quería estar con Javier tenía que ganarse a sus amigos,no quedaban muchas alternativas en la mesa y él tan acostumbrado a luchar por lo que decidía que no iba renunciar sin dar batalla.

Andres cambió completamente de expresión al escuchar el nombre de _Rebeca,_ la mujer enigmática que acababa de conocer,había algo en ella que el vocalista no podía descifrar y que realmente deseaba descubrir.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar unos autos lo rodearon,hubo ruido y hombres armados que los obligaron a entrar y llevaron a un lugar que ninguno podía reconocer porque no había luz con la tela oscura rodeando sus ojos.

_Tu no has hecho nada para yo cambiar_

_quizás temes no volverme a encontrar_

_tu sabes como soy_

_y te imaginas que nunca cambiare,_

Javier estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar en algo coherente,no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo ni donde estaban,el hombre que les gritaba,había golpeado a Andrés ,sintió rabia e impotencia que se convirtió en alivio al escuchar que reconocían el apellido de su amigo,eran la policía y claro como tales _Dulude_ habría muchas puertas y en este caso hasta rejas,pero ese alivio no duró porque no veía a Pedro por ninguna parte _“¿Dónde está?¿Lo han llevado a otra parte?¿Porque lo han separado?¿Dónde está?¡¿Donde?!”_ quería gritar,reclamar por él pero las palabras no brotaban de su garganta el miedo que había experimentado había dejado resquicios en él. -- ¿Y Pedro? -- alcanzó a decir asustado porque nadie parecía haberse fijado en su ausencia.

_Tu siempre esperando mas de mi_

_ninguno cederá,debo olvidarte,_

_voy a marcharme_

_Lo habían liberado._ eso escucho pero no lo creyó,Pedro no se iria sin él,lo sabía con certeza pero sentía miedo y la duda empezó a rodearlo,sus amigos se alejaron y al final los siguió con la esperanza infundada de que Pedro estaría bien pero con una voz gritandole que no era así.

_Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu .._

_y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

_todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu …_

_Y empecé a pensar en ti_

Ni bien llegó a su departamento llamó a la casa de Pedro,su madre contestó sin la respuesta que deseaba -- _no está en este momento --_ repitió ella las tres veces que llamo como si fuera una respuesta aprendida con un tono donde había resquicios de incomodidad y cierta tristeza.

  
_Cada instante te haces mas_ _dueña_ _de mi_

_Cada locura que hagas es por mi_

_y todo sigue igual_

_Y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar_

_yo se que esperas algo mas de mi_

_yo nunca lo olvide_

_“¿Y si sigue en la cárcel?¿Si está retenido ahí?¿Si los policías mintieron?pero no es posible tío no lo permitiría¿Lo haría?.Quizás no esté en su casa o no quisiera hablar con nadie.”_ pensó pasando del miedo porque Pedro siguiera en peligro al miedo de que no quisiera saber de él.

 _Furia,dolor_ e _impotencia_ eran las emociones que se arremolinaban en el pecho de Pedro al salir de la comisaría y saber que los demás se habían ido sin él,lo tendría que haber sabido.

_Debo olvidarte voy a marcharme_

_todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu .._

_y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

_“¿Qué otra cosa hubieron hecho?¿Que esperaba?Javier...” Javier_ era de quien esperaba algo,no _algo_ ,esperaba _todo_ ,porque él estaba dispuesto a darlo y enfrentarse a _todo_ porque el joven no era de términos medios cuando amaba lo hacía con _todo_.

_Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu ..._ __  
_y empecé a pensar en ti_ __  
_todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu .._ _  
_ _y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

Su intensidad crecía y crecía como si su corazón creciese cuando alguien entrase a su vida,fue ingenuo de su parte esperar lo mismo de todos los que conocía,fue absurdo pensar que Javier corresponde a sus sentimientos él mismo lo mencionó _Agarre_ comparó lo que tenían con un _agarre_ eso era lo que ellos tenían para Javier simplemente algo de una vez.

_Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu ..._

_y empecé a pensar en ti_

_todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu .._

_y empecé a soñar._

El teléfono sonó ese día mas veces de las que el músico soporto,no quería escucharlo,su voz,la de nadie,especialmente la de Javier,no podía soportar la idea de confirmar lo que en ese momento había formulado en su cabeza o la de terminar perdonandolo,no estaba preparado para ninguna de las opciones.

Un gesto de negación cada vez que su mamá levantaba el teléfono y terminaba la comunicación con una mentira.

Luego lo abrazaba fuerte besando su frente como a un niño,no hubo preguntas ese día,las lágrimas que brotaban en su rostro eran señal de que no estaba preparado para contarle más de lo que ya había hecho.

_Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu .._

_y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

Tenía que saber los resultados,enfocarse ahora más que nunca en su música,refugiarse en ella así que ni bien terminó con algunos mandados que su mamá le pidió fue al lugar,tratando de quitarse la idea en el camino de que _quizas_ Javier estaría ahí, _“Él estará ahí y los demás también”_ mientras su ser se debate entre el rencor y el anhelo.

\-- ¿Qué paso? -- Preguntó Javier ni bien lo vio, preocupado por el moretón en su ojo,deseaba tocarlo,abrazarlo y decirle que estaba para él,lo habría hecho si es que no tuviera tanto miedo de que sus amigos lo juzguen.

\-- ¿Tu que crees? -- respondió el vocalista cortante alejándose de él para ver la hoja de resultados en los que no estaba su nombre, _nada_ ,ni siquiera podía enfocarse en el concurso.

\-- _..._ _Esto no es rock esa cumbia no vende_ \-- eran los comentarios de los auspiciadores según el presentador si antes se sentía molesto ahora estaba furioso.

\-- ¿Donde no vende? en San Isidro porque en el resto de Lima si.Pitucos de mierda -- dijo apenas conteniendo las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara al mundo,su aspecto era la de un animal herido y peligroso.

Susana,su amiga desde que supo que la música era su vocación fue la única que se atrevió acercarse a consolarlo.

_Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu ..._

_y empecé a soñar y a sentir_

Javier deseo ser ella,anhelo tener el acercamiento y afecto que ella tenía con Pedro,no eran celos ni algo parecido reconocía la amistad que ellos se prodigaban tan semejante a la que él sentía por sus amigos,sin embargo por un momento deseo ser mas valiente,tener más _huevos_ y consolarlo como ella lo hacía.

_Todo estaba bien pero llegaste tu .._

_y empecé a soñar .._.

Pedro pasó casi todo el día caminando con _la negra_ por las calles de Miraflores entre intervalos de silencio y el sonido de la voz de Susana comentando sobre Ramones y otros grupos de música,tratando de distraerlo, a veces incluso hablando en inglés o tarareando una canción que ambos compartían en esas llamadas que ella le hacía desde los Ángeles,se conocían de tanto tiempo,era su mejor amiga,una hermana,incluso su madre repetía y lo molestaba que era su _novia_ ,claro lo hizo hasta que supo que sólo estaba interesado en hombres,si hubiera podido decidir a quien amar en ese sentido la hubiera elegido a ella,tan hermosa y gentil, _perfecta_ pero ni su corazón o su cuerpo podían reaccionar a esta certeza, nunca la podría amar de esa forma,nunca la podría amar como amaba a Javier,nunca lo podría hacer y esa certeza _dolía_.


	4. Te siento de sólo pensar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasta hace una semana el poseedor de ese aroma lo cubría entero deslizándose en su cuerpo,tocándolo como si fuera un instrumento extrayendo notas de su boca,gemidos y palabras inacabadas iban y venían,la excitación no hacía más que crecer y crecer en cada encuentro como un incendio que los abrasaba y ellos se entregaban con un mezcla inusual de desenfreno y ternura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este una songifc asi que mejor si la leen mientras la escuchan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9swM9lpTo0s ;)   
> Si quieres hablar de Javiedro.Unete :https://www.facebook.com/groups/Javiedro

_Cuando recuerdo tus besos_

_Busco un tranquilo lugar_

_Donde apoyar mi cabeza_

El día fue largo y extenuante para Javier quien intentaba contener las ganas que tenía por llamar a Pedro,de ir hacia él,procuró enfocarse en sus tareas,los diseños para el grupo y por último el ensayo con los chicos.

\-- Esa lista fue injusta Pedro merece ir al concierto -- dijo Andrés seguido por el gesto de afirmación de los demás excepto de Miki que aún seguía molesto de que Susana se haya ido con él sin hacerle caso el dia anterior.

\-- Si,pero ya viste como se puso ayer,se cree la gran cosa -- comentó el baterista -- Igual ni sabemos donde vive -- agrego viendo la expresión de los demás.

\-- Javi sabe -- dijo Wicho ladeando el rostro hacia él quien estaba distraído y Javier apenas asintió.

\-- Bien entonces vamos mañana -- Finalizó Andrés comenzando a tocar en señal de continuar con su ensayo.

Ahí tirado en su cama apenas y se había quitado la casaca _“Voy a verlo”_ el hecho caló en su cuerpo que se debatía entre sentir felicidad o miedo,percibió un aroma conocido,olfateo para sentirlo con más intensidad en las telas de su cobertor,reconocería ese olor donde fuera.

_Donde ponerme a soñar_

_Respirar, en la penumbra,_

_Suspirando de a pocos,_

_Te siento de solo pensar._

Hasta hace una semana el poseedor de ese aroma lo cubría entero deslizándose en su cuerpo,tocándolo como si fuera un instrumento extrayendo notas de su boca,gemidos y palabras inacabadas iban y venían,la excitación no hacía más que crecer y crecer en cada encuentro como un incendio que los abrasaba y ellos se entregaban con un mezcla inusual de desenfreno y ternura.

_Y es verdad, en la penumbra,_

_Si cierro mis ojos_

_Me duermo y te puedo tocar._

_Ah, ah ah_

Con el recuerdo de esas manos recorriendo su piel se vino profusamente.-- _Pedro,Pedro --_ repetía imaginando que estaba con él,como si al nombrarlo su ser se hiciera presente o al menos la sombra que había dejado en su cuerpo.

_Sentimental sufrimiento_

_El no poderte gozar_

_Me despertaste algo eterno_

_Que nunca podre calmar_

Los chicos quedaron encontrarse a las 9 am al frente del Parque Kennedy para ir juntos a la casa de Pedro,Javier apenas y pudo dormir,su cuerpo se despertó dos horas antes ansioso por lo que iba suceder,aún tenía tiempo no era necesario que saliera de su casa,faltaba casi una hora pero caminar por el parque era mejor que hacerlo en esas paredes.

_Recitar en la penumbra_

_Un poema de a pocos_

_Creo que me va a tranquilizar_

 

Los recuerdos de la semana pasada recorrían su mente a prisa con el sonido alejado de una canción que no podía descifrar hasta que se descubrió a sí mismo tarareando _Something to believe in_ de _Ramones_.Era su canción favorita de ese álbum y la que escuchó aquella noche de lunes mientras diseñaba las letras para el logo de _Astalculo_ cuando una llamada lo interrumpió.

Era Pedro preguntándole qué le parecía el cassette.

\-- De la Puta madre huevón ahora mismo estoy escuchando _Something to believe in_ ¿Escuchas? -- pregunto alzando el auricular hacia el stereo emocionado.

\-- Si,que buen sonido incluso lo oigo desde aquí -- respondió Pedro quien había olvidado la excusa que tenía para llamarlo,reino un silencio de un par de segundos que pareció una eternidad entre los dos.

\-- Me han dicho que por Abancay venden buenos materiales de diseño y por fin tengo dinero pero no conozco bien el lugar … -- comentó Javi quebrando ese silencio.

\-- Si,por Bellas Artes y el barrio chino,podemos ir juntos de pasada vamos a jirón hay algo que quiero ver. -- respondió el vocalista con una sonrisa tonta surgiendo de sus labios.

\-- Ok.¿Podemos encontrarnos en mi universidad?¿A que hora puedes?.--

\-- En la tarde está bien desde las 4pm termino con lo que tengo que hacer.--

\-- Bien a las 5 pm,nos vemos ahí.--

_Y es verdad mi amor a solas_

_Si cierro mis ojos_

_Me duermo y te puedo besar_

_Ah ah ah, me puedes amar_

Las horas de ese día pasaron lentas,las clases fueron más aburridas y tediosas que nunca,apenas escucho lo que decían sus amigos,podrían haber estado insultandolo y él solo hubiera seguido asistiendo hasta que Andrés mencionó de que había llegado a una tregua con su padre porque su madre había intervenido así que en pocas palabras iban a volver a ensayar en la tarde,el primero en negarse fue Miki -- No pues,hoy voy a ir al cine con la negra,mañana pe --.

\-- Yo también tengo que ir a comprar materiales de diseño.-- le siguió Javi aliviado de no ser el único en negarse.

\-- Pero tenemos que ensayar el concierto es en menos de una semana.-- contestó sorprendido por la negación de sus amigos.

\-- Dejalo ir Andrés,quizas asi deje de estar arriola y toque mejor -- comentó Wicho para la risa de todos.

Sus clases terminaban un poco más tarde que los demás y como no habían quedado en nada tenía la esperanza de que ninguno de sus amigos lo esperara,de todos modos miro a todos lados mientras veía a Pedro llegar en la entrada de la universidad saludándolo con una palmada en el hombro que terminó en una caricia suave apenas perceptible pero que estremeció su piel y sabía por la expresión que el vocalista le dedico que él lo había notado. _  
_

_Respirar, en la penumbra_

_Suspirando de a pocos_

_Te siento de solo pensar_

Si esa mañana de Martes fue lenta y tortuosa,la tarde la contradijo con creces,era como la gente decía _las horas vuelan cuando la pasas bien._

\-- Ya es algo tarde si no tomo la Enatru no llegó antes del toque de queda a mi casa,no entiendo porque tienen que dar tantas vueltas.-- Se quejó Javi por tener que irse si no fuera por su estómago y los policías rondando hubiera seguido así junto a Pedro hablando de todo o nada en silencios cómodos en los que sus ojos y toques sutiles expresaban aún más.

\-- Podemos ir a mi casa,el mueble es cómodo y mis padres fueron a visitar a una tía que vive al otro lado de Lima así que no creo que vuelvan,de pasada escuchas los otros cassettes que Susana me dio.-- sugirió el músico procurando no sonar ansioso o precipitado,porque lo estaba siendo,no solía invitar a su casa a cualquiera y menos después de tres días de conocerlo,pero la sola idea de alejarse del bajista era impensable además él ya lo había invitado a su casa era justo que Pedro hiciera lo mismo _Lo era._

\-- Bacán,muero por escucharlos -- dijo aceptando la propuesta del otro quien sonreía de esa manera contagiante que a Javi le encantaba.

_Y además, mi amor a solas_

_si cierro mis ojos_

_Me duermo y te puedo tocar_

_Ah ah ah, te puedo besar_

\-- Javi,Javi -- Repitió Andrés chasqueando los dedos para que el bajista despertara de su ensueño.

\-- Hola ¿Y los demás? -- contestó abriendo y cerrando los ojos para regresar al presente.

\-- Ya están en camino,ya sabes como son ...-- comentó sentándose al lado de su amigo.-- Escucha,no termino de entenderlo huevón pero si es lo que tu quieres por mi está bien.-- continuó cambiando el tono de voz a uno más suave intentando expresarle su apoyo con sus palabras.

\-- No sabes lo que significa para mi huevón -- dijo Javi conmovido.

\-- Eres mi yunta huevón,me importa un comino con quien tires -- agregó palmeando su espalda con el bajista riendo en respuesta.

Las calles bajo sus pies se sentían familiares,sólo había ido una vez a la casa de Pedro sin embargo reconocía los sonidos,aromas y alrededores que afloran los recuerdos de esa noche a cada paso que da.

\-- ¿Te gusta la comida china? -- Preguntó aquella vez el vocalista viendo el refrigerador con arroz preparado y algunos otros ingredientes con el que podía improvisar un arroz chaufa.

\-- No he probado,pero ahora mismo me vacilaría cualquier cosa ¿Te ayudo? -- pregunto sentado en medio de la sala observando el lugar hasta fijar su vista en las fotos familiares,especialmente una de blanco y negro donde un niño pequeño en brazos de su madre sonreía,esa foto llamó toda su atención tanto que se levantó del sillón y se acercó a esta ignorando la respuesta de Pedro.

\-- Puedo solo,es mi _especialidad --_.

Era una foto natural tomada sin que el niño se diera cuenta,había más fotos de Pedro, una en el coro de una iglesia,otra a colores en un sitio diferente,espacioso con un árbol de Navidad a un costado,otra familia estaba junto a la de él,la niña de vestido floreado debía ser parte de ellos parecía unos nueve o diez años sonreía coqueta a la cámara y Pedro la miraba como si hubiera dicho un chiste.

\-- ¿Que estas mirando sapo? -- susurro el de cabellos azabache en su oreja abrazándolo por detrás.

\-- ¿Te das cuenta que nunca miras a la cámara en ninguna foto? -- comentó como si fuera una respuesta válida girándose lentamente para encontrarse con su rostro,se miraron un par de segundos bajando y subiendo la mirada hasta que sus bocas se exigieron mutuamente,las manos de Pedro bajaron de su espalda hasta la cadera donde se colaron debajo de su polo con intención de deshacerse de este,Javi alzó sus brazos para facilitar la tarea aunque su boca parecía quejarse ante la falta de contacto con la otra y no fue la única parte del cuerpo que se quejaría pues su estómago gruño por la falta de alimento desde el almuerzo,ambos rieron ante el sonido.

\-- Primero vamos a comer.-- comentó Pedro jalandolo del brazo hasta la mesa.

_Fue quizás, de madrugada_

_Que mi alma en tu cuerpo_

_entro y no regreso jamas_

Un cartel le indico a Javier que habían llegado,la madre de Pedro a quien solo había visto en fotos los recibió,un suspiro de alivio mental pasó por su cabeza cuando Andrés habló por ellos.

Sentarse en ese sillón hizo que su mente volviera a los sucesos de esa noche,al comer entre risas y miradas coquetas,a la sensación de esos brazos cubriéndolo,a sus labios recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo trazando un mapa de los lugares en los que el bajista era más sensible.

_La verdad,toda mi vida_

_Lo llevo en silencio_

_Tu eres mi felicidad_

La sensación helada del vaso lo volvió al presente con sus amigos mirándose unos a otros y luego enfocándose en Pedro,quien llegó de hacer las compras.Andrés fue el primero en hablar ni bien los padres se fueron,proponiendo al vocalista que cante sus canciones los primeros quince minutos con el apoyo del grupo,sin embargo Pedro no aceptó.Javier no pudo haber dicho que estaba sorprendido por esa acción por lo poco que lo conocía sabía que el músico podría ser bastante testarudo cuando quería,aún así tampoco podía negar que aquello no lo decepcionó.

\-- ¿Y nosotros qué? -- quiso saber,aclarar en qué punto estaban,si el de piel canela lo había perdonado por lo sucedido,necesitaba una respuesta y lo único que recibió fue que Pedro lo silenciara en un gesto infantil.

\-- Que imbecil eres -- comento antes de irse.

La madre de Pedro quien estaba escuchando todo desde la cocina salió para decirle un par de verdades a su hijo. -- Mama no te metas -- se quejo el músico automáticamente con un puchero.-- Me meto,mientras vivas en mi casa no voy a permitir que hagas cojudeces ¿Que te has creido?,serás payaso,ve a seguirlos -- contestó con una seña para que se fuera -- Y quiero conocer al muchacho guapo de rulos.-- Agregó antes de que el vocalista saliera corriendo ruborizado al verse descubierto.

_Ah, ah, ah, mi felicidad_

_Ah, ah, ah, nos podemos amar_

_Ah, ah, ah_

_Ah, ah, ah_

  
\-- ¿Y donde es el ensayo? -- dijo ni bien pudo recuperar el aire para la alegría de todos en especial para Javi quien tenía ese brillo en sus ojos dedicado sólo a él y que el músico correspondía con intensidad.


	5. Los Amantes de Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El camino estuvo lleno de ruidos y risas provenientes del grupo,sentados al fondo y de Javi junto a él,quien por unos momentos tomó su mano y el tiempo pareció detenerse en sus miradas compartidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si amas esta pareja ,unete : https://www.facebook.com/groups/Javiedro

_Se quieren besar,_

_se quieren tener,_

_se quieren pensar_

_los amantes de fuego._

El ensayo en la casa de Andrés iba sobre ruedas,Pedro estaba sincronizando con el ritmo del grupo y Javier sentía que tenía todo lo que podía querer en el mundo.

Ambos compartían miradas fugaces que expresaban un _te quiero y lo que sea que haya ocurrido antes,está saldado._

\-- Así que esta es la mierda que tocas ... -- dijo el padre de Andrés ni bien entró --¿Qué hace este aca? -- señaló a Pedro quien intentó saludarlo y fue olímpicamente ignorado por el general.

Javier no tenía que ser adivino para saber que ahí se iba armar la _grande._ Sabía que Pedro no aguantaría tal desplante y gritos que profería su _tío_.Puso a un lado su bajo.

\-- Cuidado serrano de mierda,vete de aquí.-- dijo el Sr.Dulude y el bajista se preparó para detener al hombre del cual estaba enamorado,admirando por un lado su coraje por el otro temiendo que el padre de Andrés pudiera hacer algo en contra de él.

_Se dan uno a uno,_

_se dan uno a dos._

_Los amantes de fuego se entrelazan,_

_se desplazan como Dios._

Sus intentos por detenerlo fueron en vano.Pedro dijo lo que tenía que decir y se fue de nuevo.

 _"Se va"_ pensó Javi con el alma gritandole a todo pulmón _"NO"_ mientras corría detrás de él con sus amigos siguiendole.

\-- Pedro,Pedro ... -- Gritaron todos en coro y a intervalos hasta que él se detuvo en un paradero con el bus llegando.

\-- Huevón eres un maldito corriendo -- comentó Wicho,quien fue uno de los últimos en llegar,con la voz entrecortada y recuperando la respiración .

\-- No quiero estar en un lugar donde no soy bienvenido -- contestó a la interrogante del grupo de chicos reunidos para alcanzarlo.

\-- Pedro nosotros no somos como mi padre -- respondió Andrés mirándolo de frente.

\-- El tío se pasó -- agregó Miki quien aun seguía celoso de que Susana se hubiera ido con el vocalista pero reconocía lo mal que estaba la situación.

\-- Estamos contigo -- _"Estoy contigo"_ expresó Javi,palmeando su hombro.

_Se quieren besar,_

_se quieren tener,_

_se quieren prensar_

_los amantes de fuego._

\-- Tengo un lugar donde podemos ensayar -- dijo Pedro relajando su expresión y haciendo una seña de que los siguiera al entrar al bus.

El camino estuvo lleno de ruidos y risas provenientes del grupo,sentados al fondo y de Javi junto a él,quien por unos momentos tomó su mano y el tiempo pareció detenerse en sus miradas compartidas.

\-- No es tan amplio pero tiene un buen sonido.-- mencionó presentando el lugar que había conseguido hace un par de años:un pub que era pagado con un mantenimiento eléctrico que hacía mensualmente al sitio. -- Podemos ensayar los martes y jueves de 4 a 6 pm --

\-- Gracias Pedro solo nos falta traer los instrumentos y ensayar para tocar en la plaza de Acho wow.-- celebró Andres seguido por los demás.

\-- Todo muy bacán pero primero vamos a almorzar pe -- interrumpió Miki -- ¿Que? No me miren asi tengo hambre pe -- agrego para la risa de todos.

Después de que el grupo se fue almorzar a _Donde Juanita_ la continuaron en la casa de Pedro hasta que anocheció y comenzaron a despedirse.El vocalista los acompañó al paradero.

\-- Mierda,no quiero irme a mi casa -- dijo Andrés cuando vio que su bus llegaba.

\-- No vayas pe,ven a mi casa mi sillón es tu sillón -- comentó Wicho dándole un golpecito en el brazo que el compositor contestó con el mismo gesto.

\-- Bueno yo si fugó, somos mañana -- dijo Miki despidiéndose de cada uno con el puño incluso de Pedro aunque si estuvo algo serio con este último.

_Se dan uno a uno,_

_se dan uno a dos_.

\-- Oie ¿Ese no es tu bus? -- Pregunto Wicho a Javi viendo como se iba el bus del bajista.

\-- Ah si,pero esta lleno ,ya fue,en la próxima será -- contestó el músico para sospecha de su amigo.

\-- Ya viene el nuestro,vamos Wicho que se va -- dijo mientras se despedía con el puño a todos corriendo a alcanzar el bus seguido por el otro.

\-- Y ... ¿De verdad vas irte en el próximo bus? -- tanteo Pedro después de un par de segundos de silencio.

\-- Depende -- contestó Javi mirándolo de frente con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

\-- ¿De que? -- pregunto Pedro siguiendo el juego.

\-- De que vengas conmigo -- respondió el bajista mostrando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Pedro rió en respuesta jalandolo por el brazo -- Ahí viene -- .

Se sentaron al fondo muy juntos rozando sus manos y lanzandose miradas coquetas en todo el camino.

\-- Oye ¿Porque Miki está tan serio conmigo? -- pregunto extrañado.

\-- Ah por naa,está así porque Susana se fue contigo ese dia de los resultados y no le hizo caso,ese Miki.-- respondió Javi sin darle importancia.

\-- La negra es como mi hermana,que diré como,es mi hermana,mas bien olvide advertirle que si le hace alguna pendejada voy a sacarle toda la M de su nombre no me importa que sea tu amigo -- expresó el vocalista con tono protector de hermano mayor.

\-- ¿Pendejada?Miki ni sabe lo que significa,el chato es transparente,más fiel,desde que la conoció no ha visto a otra mujer¿Puedes creerlo? Enamorarte de esa forma.-- divago el bajista.

\-- Sí,puedo creerlo -- Afirmó intensificando su mirada en él creando un ambiente de intimidad imprevisto para el lugar donde estaban,como si estuvieran en una burbuja que se rompió ni bien alguien gritó el nombre del paradero,en el que tenían que bajar.

_Los amantes de fuego_

_se entrelazan,_

_se desplazan_

_como Dios._

Javier lo estampo contra la puerta ni bien estuvieron dentro del departamento exigiendo atención con su boca en la otra explorandola con gusto.Pedro respondió asomando su rodilla derecha entre las piernas abiertas del menor rozando su miembro aprisionado por la ropa que en ese momento estorbaba.

_Y ahí es_

_donde puede ser,_

_suele ser,_

_lo imposible se puede ver,_

_suele ser_

El polo de Javi fue la primera prenda en caer seguida por la casaca del otro,quien aprovechó para cambiar las posiciones y tener al bajista expuesto ante él,sonrojado y despeinado con ese brillo salvaje que mostraba únicamente en sus encuentros,Pedro deseaba ver la luz asomando en ese cuerpo que anhelaba,prender las luces sería cosa de un minuto pero el desprenderse del otro,de interrumpir ese flujo entre ambos era casi un pecado,algo impensable.

  
_Y el desborde_

_es más que un sueño,_

_y es lo único por lo que vivo y practico,_

De un solo movimiento Pedro bajó los pantalones y ropa interior de su amante acercando su boca al miembro expectante de atención,de _su atención_.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos subió al entrar en contacto con el otro como si cada toque fuera una conclusión natural al aumento del fuego entre ellos.Ya lo habían hecho antes, en cada rincón de ese departamento pero la puerta casi siempre era el lugar preferido para los impacientes amantes.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Javier comenzaron a ser cada vez más audibles y graves,no podría ser de otra forma con el placer inundando su cuerpo,estaba _sometido_ a esa pasión,a los movimientos de su amante quien había aprendido la forma en como llevarlo al _noveno cielo_ ,lo conocía tan bien.

\-- M-Me vengo ... P-Pedro ...-- Apenas pudo articular jalando más fuerte los cabellos del vocalista.

\-- Hazlo -- Dijo en voz grave alzando la vista para apreciar la deliciosa imagen que tenía de su amante,de su rostro contraído por el placer,un _placer_ que él producía,que arrancaba con cada movimiento de su boca y lengua.

Gritando su nombre repetidas veces Javi se desbordó en su boca,el líquido blanquecino recorriendo violentamente en su garganta y deslizándose por los bordes de sus labios cayendo en en su cuello y perdiéndose en su pecho.

  
_Y es tener la daga clavada a la amada_

_y hacerla olvidar_

_Olvidar, olvidar._

_Y uno aprieta para hacerla retornar._

El de piel canela sentía que llegaría ahí mismo sin necesidad de tocarse,estaba tan _duro_ ,su pantalón apretaba más que nunca.

\-- Ven aquí -- susurró Javier jalando su rostro para besarlo hasta que tuvieron que separar sus bocas para respirar sin separarse,juntando sus frentes y penetrándose mutuamente en sus miradas .

Sin perder tiempo ambos se quitaron las prendas que faltaban y se dirigieron al sillón con Javi prendiendo la luz en el camino.

Sus ojos se perdían y encontraban una y otra vez,prometiendo y amando.Se sentaron frente a frente de tal modo que parecían formar un solo ser.Javi enlazó sus piernas en las caderas del otro después de agacharse para sacar un pequeño frasco debajo del mueble.

\-- ¿Y eso? -- Pregunto Pedro curioso al ver como su pareja extrae con una de sus manos una especie de gel transparente del frasco.

\-- Es ... bueno tu sabes ... para ayudar a eso,a que entre mejor y no haya ... dolor -- respondió un tímido Javi para risa de su amante quien rió al comprender a qué se refería pero su su risa se convirtió en preocupación.

\-- Lo sabía,lo negaste pero te dolió esa vez ¿Verdad? Mierda -- comento algo molesto consigo mismo.

\-- Carajo,claro que me dolió fue mi primera vez ¿Qué esperabas que fuera como en una porno?.Ya quita esa cara de cojudo -- contestó el bajista besándolo y deslizando una de sus manos al miembro de su amante,estimulandolo con un ritmo desenfrenado al mismo tiempo que lubricaba su propia entrada.

\-- Javii ... ah ... Javi -- Gemía intentando no correrse ante las olas de placer que amenazaban con desbordarse.

\-- Ya casi está ... -- susurro en su oído esparciendo el lubricante en el miembro del otro y guiandolo a su entrada que comenzó a acogerlo lentamente hasta que entro completamente causando espasmos de placer en ambos

\-- Mierda --

\-- De la Puta madre --

El ritmo subio y subio hasta volverse incontrolable,y en un segundo de eternidad llegaron profusamente manchando sus cuerpos y el mueble que los acogía.

\-- No me estabas floreando entre _mejor_ \-- dijo Pedro en tono de burla ni bien recupero el aliento con el otro recostado en su pecho acariciando con pereza sus costados.

\-- Y no serás el único -- contestó sarcástico alzando la cabeza para mirarlo coqueto .

\-- Eso espero.-- respondió a la propuesta besándolo lentamente _Tenían toda la noche,toda la noche._    


	6. Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es un POV de Susana,"La Negra",amiga de infancia de Pedro y el amor de la vida de Miki ;)  
> La cancion que canta Pedro con Javi al teclado es Friends de Elton John ,aqui esta con lyrics ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EG0b6zbmOc

Susana, _La Negra_ para los amigos,era una mujer que cuando amaba lo hacía con _todo_ ,no había puntos intermedios,quizás por ello cuando conoció a Pedro reconoció en él a un igual,alguien que también hacía lo mismo,ella mentiría si no se sintio atraida un tiempo hacia él especialmente en esos años de cambio y nostalgia en Estados Unidos,cuando se carteaban y llamaban por horas.

Pasaron años hasta que se volvieron a ver,ambos habían cambiado tanto y a la vez seguían siendo los mismos,apasionados y leales a sus creencias.

A ella no le sorprendió saber que su mejor amigo, su _hermano_ , estaba enamorado,era bastante obvio, _Javi toca genial,Javi tiene un gusto musical de la puta madre,es fan de Sumo,Javi hace esto ,Javi blablabla ,etcétera_ ,casi no conversaban de otro tema,o mejor dicho Pedro no decía más de un párrafo sin mencionar al bajista,eso hubiera molestado a cualquier amigo o amiga pero ella no era _cualquiera,_ ella era su _Hermana_ ,y deseaba conocer al chico que había conquistado a su _hermano_.

 _\--Tengo que darle mi aprobación.--_ Había dicho de broma en broma,a lo que él respondió con una carcajada y un -- _Sólo lo conozco hace unos días,ni siquiera se,si quiere algo más.--_

Ella noto de inmediato que el tono de su voz cambio en la última frase,había duda y miedo,era inevitable después de lo que le sucedió hace unos años,el _rechazo_ de quien creyó era su _mejor amigo_ y de sus padres,fue un _antes y después_ para él,Susana lo sabía,había estado lejos pero cerca,con palabras y cassettes que envió lo abrazaba y consolaba,le decía,le gritaba _Estoy aquí,eres mi mejor amigo,mi hermano,siempre estaré aquí._

No pasó mucho para que conociera al susodicho _Javi_ ,apenas y lo pudo saludar porque su atención se enfocó totalmente en _Miki_ ,Si _Miki_ , _su Miki ,_ aquel tierno niño con el que jugaba ese verano antes de irse a Estados Unidos ,estaba frente a ella,sorprendido y encantado.

Revivieron viejos hábitos,no hubo día sin que se vieran o llamaran _._

Pedro y ella casi no hablaron o se vieron esos días,hasta el concierto del Agustino,aunque no olvidó sus deberes de hermana y observó a Javi,encontró que era amable y dedicado al grupo,en realidad todos lo eran,la amistad que compartían era tan fuerte como la que tenía con Pedro.

Por Marité se dio cuenta que si estaba con Miki era parte también de ese grupo,eran un pack,salen juntos y no por separado,a _cualquiera_ este hecho hubiera sido intimidante al menos pero una vez más, _ella no era cualquiera_ ,entro gustosa a esa familia.

 _Algo esta mal,muy mal_ pensó ella al verlo herido y alterado,lo habían lastimado y ella no pudo estar ahí para él,para protegerlo, porque aunque el músico insistiera en que él era _el_ _hermano mayor y debía protegerla_ ,Susana sabía que el corazón de su amigo aunque fuerte podía ser dañado y en ese momento lo había sido junto a su cuerpo.

Lo abrazo y cobijo en su pecho sin importarle que Miki la llamara,primero estaba _Pedro,su hermano._

Los días pasaron,las heridas cicatrizaron y los moretones se hicieron menos visibles,pero el corazón de Pedro aún continuaba sangrando,no tenía que decirlo,ella lo notaba,era por _Javi_ ,no podía culpar al bajista o a cualquiera del grupo por irse sin saber que él aún seguía ahí,sin embargo hubo un distanciamiento hacia ellos,no atendió las insistentes llamadas de Miki hasta que el mismo Pedro la llamó un día desde un teléfono público con los chicos para que fuera al Pub donde ensayaba.

\-- Negra,ven rápido al Pub vamos a ensayar con los chicos,apurate --

\-- Ok, ya voy --- contestó con una sonrisa _“Ya se soluciono”_.

Los ensayos de la banda iban viento en popa,la química entre ellos se iba afianzando,después de un par de sesiones parecía como si Pedro siempre hubiera tocado con ellos,la relación entre Miki y ella también volvió a su cauce entre citas y ensayos no había día que no se vieran,el baterista se iba marcando en su corazón y ella en la de él.

\-------------------------------

\-- 1° de Septiembre es este viernes,¿Porque no me dijo nada? puta madre y ahora ¿Que voy hacer? -- dijo Miki al enterarse por Pedro que solo faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de su _enamorada_.

\-- No te preocupes ya lo tenemos listo,solo consigue la torta,yo conseguiré el teclado y Pedro cantará.-- comentó Javi palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

\-- ¿Y nosotros qué? -- pregunto Wicho refiriéndose a Andrés y a él.

\-- ¿Pueden decorar el lugar? -- contestó dudando porque no los había tomado en cuenta.

\-- ¿Es en serio huevon? Ya no digas nada,ya pensaremos en algo -- dijo Wicho antes de que Susana y Marité llegarán y todos quedarán congelados.

\-- ¿Estan bien? -- preguntó la _negra_ al verlos tan extraños.

\-- ¿Por qué tienen esa cara de huevones? -- comento Marité acercandose a Wicho.

\-- Nada,cosas del concierto … -- negó Wicho ante la mirada sospechosa de la rubia.

\-- Si,ven y dame un besito negrita -- dijo Miki abrazando a Susana.

\------------------------------------

Susana no le había dicho a Miki su cumpleaños hasta un dia antes porque conociendo a su enamorado,querría hacer algo grande o se preocuparía demasiado por ello y no era necesario,lo único que ella deseaba era pasarlo con ellos y sus padres.

\-- ¿Marité? -- abrio la puerta sorprendida pues esperaba a Miki o a Pedro serian los primeros además de sus padres en saludarla.

\-- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! -- dijo abrazándola -- Tenemos que irnos ya,los chicos han hecho una nueva canción y están ensayando -- continuo,jalandola.

\-- Pero hoy es viernes,los ensayos sólo son martes y jueves --

\-- Si Pedro pidió los viernes también,vamoos --

 _La Negra_ no tenía que ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que algo extraño sucedía y que _obviamente_ tenía que ver con su cumpleaños,trataría de poner su expresión más sorprendida a lo que sea que haya sido armado sin embargo no tuvo que esforzarse porque cuando las luces enfocaron el escenario improvisado y la familiar melodía inundó sus oído,un brillo de felicidad vino a sus ojos.

_I hope the day will be a lighter highway_

 

_For friends are found on every road_

_Can you ever think of any better way_ _  
_ _For the lost and weary travelers to go?_   


_Espero el día en que el camino sea más claro_

 

_Los amigos siempre se encuentran en todos los caminos_

_Imaginan acaso una mejor manera de ir_

_Para los viajeros perdidos y fatigados_

_  
_ _Making friends for the world to see_ _  
_ _Let the people know you got what you need_ _  
_ _With a friend at hand you will see the light_ _  
_ _If your friends are there, then everything's all right._

_Hacer amigos para que el mundo lo vea_

 

_Deja que la gente sepa que tienes lo que necesitas_

_De la mano de un amigo verás la luz_ _  
_ _Si tus amigos están allí entonces todo está bien._ _  
_ _  
_ _It seems to me a crime that we should age_ _  
_ _These fragile times should never slip us by_ _  
_ _A time you never can or shall erase_ _  
_ _As friends together watch their childhood fly._

_Me parece un crimen que tengamos que envejecer_

 

_Son tiempos frágiles que nunca deberían esfumarse_

_Es un tiempo que nadie puede ni debe borrar_ _  
_ _Unidos como amigos contemplen su niñez volar._

Ni bien terminó la melodía las luces se apagaron por un par de segundos para volver a prenderse y enfocar a Miki quien apareció y se situó al medio,cargando una torta en sus manos.-- Feliz Cumpleaños Negra,mi negrita --

El abrazo grupal no tardó en llegar ,las felicitaciones y un -- Ya traje las chelas -- por Wicho -- ¿Qué? No pongan cara de huevones,también ayude con la _decoración_ \--

\-- Dirás que me fregabas mientras yo hacía la decoración junto a Javi -- dijo Marité despeinando a su enamorado.

\-- ¿Y Andrés? -- preguntó Miki partiendo la torta buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

\-- Ya viene,está trayendo a Rebeca -- contestó Pedro mientras servía los platos de plásticos y acomodaba los cubiertos.

\-- Miki preparó él mismo una torta -- comentó Javi a Susana,quien se conmovió al oír aquello.-- Claro que esta no es, la que preparo era un desastre,gracias a doña Normita hicimos otra. -- siguió el bajista.

\-- Pero ayude en esa también,la primera no me salio tan mal solo estaba un poco tostado el keke -- respondió de inmediato frunciendo el ceño

\-- ¿Tostado? La cocina de doña Norma se estaba incendiando,estoy seguro que ya no nos va dejar entrar a su cocina de nuevo --

\-- Mi mamá entendió ya deja de molestarlo Javi y ven ayúdame a servir las chelas -- interrumpió Pedro jalandolo de su brazo para dejar solos a los enamorados quienes se acercaron a abrazarse.

\-- Lo importante es que lo intentaste,haremos kekes juntos,muchos de ellos de todos lo sabores hasta que te salgan bien -- dijo Susana entre pequeños besos.

No pasó mucho para que Andrés llegará junto a Rebeca quien la saludó y le entregará un presente,y así es como pasó su cumpleaños número 22 entre risas y música con _su familia_.

 


	7. Nada como una risa tuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para el vocalista si son cinco meses o cinco años o incluso solo cinco minutos,carecía de importancia,“¿Qué más da?” contestaría refiriéndose al tiempo exacto que conocía al bajista.“No importa,si son años o minutos porque desde que te conoci estas muy dentro de mi,calaste en mis huesos y creaste un espacio propio en mi mente”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cancion del fic es : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyjd9wP6k7I

_Cómo te va, vida, cómo te va_ _  
_ _sueño tus besos, tu mejilla_ _  
_ _que en mis sueños siempre brilla_   
nada como una risa tuya

 

¿Han sido cinco meses desde que Pedro conoció a Javi?.El bajista se preocupa por este tipo de información,las fechas,claro que tal fecha ya estaba anotada en su calendario junto al cumpleaños de sus amigos y de las presentaciones del grupo.Si 6 de Julio fue anotado como el dia de la presentación de Miraflores y no como el _dia que conoci a mi actual:más que un agarre menos que un enamorado porque no tengo los huevos de aclarar la situación_.

 

Por otro lado para el vocalista si son cinco meses o cinco años o incluso solo cinco minutos,carecía de importancia, _“¿Qué más da?”_ contestaría refiriéndose al tiempo exacto que conocía al bajista. _“No importa,si son años o minutos porque desde que te conoci  estas muy dentro de mi,calaste en mis huesos y creaste un espacio propio en mi mente”_ le diría a Javi,si fuera él quien preguntara y recibiría un beso apasionado en respuesta porque cuando Javi no podía expresar con palabras lo que el otro provocaba en su corazón,su boca encontraba una mejor forma de expresarlo y el de piel canela agradecía que su amante viviera solo porque no soportaría contenerse ni hacerlo en silencio como adolescentes en casa de sus padres.

 

\-- ¿Que quieres por tu cumpleaños? -- volvió a preguntarle Javi,el músico quería responder, _Sonríe,tan solo quédate quieto,mírame y sonríe_ ,sin embargo su boca solo formaba una sonrisa de lado y su mano decía que tal asunto no tenía importancia.

\-- Ya te dije que no importa,no me gustan los regalos,mi mamá a las justas hace uno de mis platos favoritos ese día.-- decía Pedro una vez más arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho la fecha,para él que había vivido casi toda su vida negándose a gastar más de lo necesario,de ver a su madre y padre rompiéndose el lomo para conseguir un plato de comida en esas navidades en las que apenas tenían para un pan dulce que hacía del panetón tradicional,en los que la chocolatada era agua con cocoa y ambos padres apenas se regalaban entre ellos un abrazo y un juguete para él ,que costaba más de lo que se podían permitir y que siendo niño no valoro como lo hizo cuando tuvo conciencia de lo que significaba el dinero,del peso que podría tener un cero más o un cero menos,una moneda,un billete hacían la diferencia entre comer o tener agua.

Y por ello desde que lo entendió prohibió a sus padres regalarle algo,sea la fecha que fuera,fue casi una lucha que entendieran que no deseaba nada,especialmente por su madre,que era _más terca que una mula_ ,al final después de ir y venir con regalos que devolvía a la tienda del honesto de Don José,su madre solo le daba ropa que ella misma hacía _\-- No le he comprado ademas necesitas una chompa,pontela y quitame esa cara.--._

 

Ni bien pudo ayudar a sus padres,lo hizo,deseo trabajar para apoyar en los gastos de la casa pero su madre insistió que no le dejaría hasta que sea mayor. _\-- Tienes que terminar el colegio,no me vengas con payasadas.--_ dijo su madre y fue el punto final,lo fue porque _Doña Norma_ como la conocían en el barrio,tenía a todos advertidos de que no le darían trabajo a su hijo,así que al músico no le quedó más remedio que ayudar con lo que pudo y esforzarse en los estudios hasta que salió del colegio,y pudo trabajar en todo tipo de cachuelos ,también entró a un centro de formación técnica para que su mamá y Susana,desde el teléfono y cartas lo dejen tranquilo.

\---------------------------

Javier no se iba rendir tan fácilmente,y es que el bajista podía ser testarudo cuando quería,iba encontrar una forma de saber que deseaba el vocalista.

\-- No me lo quiere decir,insiste que no quiere nada.-- le dijo a Susana en una llamada de teléfono.

\-- Ni que lo digas,a mi tampoco me dejaba que le enviara nada cuando estaba en Estados Unidos,a las justas le enviaba cassettes,así es Pedro,su mamá siempre prepara Pachamanca a la olla o cuy chactado por su cumpleaños,lo mejor será unirnos con ella y ver que preparamos ese día -- Contestó _la negra_ pensando en que podría hacer para su mejor amigo,copiar lo mismo que había él por su cumpleaños,se le antojaba como una excelente idea pero _Mamá Norma_ se sentiria algo excluida y querría participar en todo, _lo mejor era que hicieran algo intermedio_ ,pensó ella.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

\-- Yo le ayudo -- ofreció Javi de inmediato viendo que _Doña Norma_ se preparaba para sacar la olla de la cocina.

\-- Yo puedo sola hijo,te vas a quemar,ya me has ayudado con la preparación ve a servirte un refresco que estas sudando -- contestó ella palmeando suavemente su mejilla con una calidez maternal que el músico aceptaba con cariño.

\-- Pero Doña Norma esa olla es muy grande,mejor tráigame el refresco mientras la saco,usare los trapos no se preocupe -- insistió usando sus dotes de negociador.

\-- Hay hijo,me alegro que Pedrito te tenga en su vida -- comentó sirviendole chicha morada en el vaso mas grande que encontro,ese vaso estaba convirtiéndose en el que usaba el bajista para tomar cualquier líquido que le ofrecía la dueña de la casa cada vez que venía a visitar a Pedro ya sea solo o en compañía del grupo.

 _“Yo me alegro aún más”_ Quería contestarle el de cabellos rizados pero se intimidó y trato de controlar el rubor en que había en sus mejillas,fallando estrepitosamente para sonrisa de la mujer quien lo miraba con afecto.

 

 _Ven para acá_ _  
_ _Vida ven para acá_ _  
_ _Que yo me quiero aletargar_ _  
_ _entre tus brazos_ _  
_ _un niño mira_   
nada si no una risa tuya

 

Esa noche se recostaron el uno al otro,demasiado cansados como para llegar a más que caricias y besos cortos.

\-- Espera ya son más de las 12 asi que oficialmente no es tu cumpleaños -- comentó levantándose de la cama y sacando una bolsa de papel hecha a mano de uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

\-- Te dije que no era necesario,es más repetí que no quería regalos … --

\-- Miralo -- Interrumpe a Pedro antes de que comience con sus monologos interminables.

Y lo que encuentra hace que parpadee y sonría sin poder evitarlo,un polo negro con las letras de Sumo al centro,justo como el que tenía su amante el dia que se conocieron,esa banda fue una de las grandes razones por la cual están ahí en el cuarto del bajista mirándose el uno al otro,juntos.

 

 _En tu sonrisa, digo, en tu sonrisa_ _  
_ _la fe del amor si hace pan cada día_ _  
_ _en tus ojos la luz es calor_ _  
_ _en tu cuerpo rubor, y en tu pelo temblor_ _  
_ _que atrapa la brisa_   
te amo... oh yeyey

 

\-- Así cuando vayamos a su concierto estarás listo ... --

\-- Nunca te rindes niño bonito -- extendió el polo y terminando por asimilar lo que significaban las palabras de su amante, _vayamos al concierto_ ,Sumo tendría un concierto pero seria _el proximo año_ ,que Javi haya planteado que irían juntos el próximo año a un sitio,significaba …

\-- Así que ya estás planeando el próximo año,eso es bastante para un agarre ¿no crees _niño bonito_? -- dijo el cantante con un tono de voz que pretendía ser burlón pero que gritaba que necesitaba una respuesta clara sobre dónde estaban,que eran.

\-- No eres un agarre,nosotros no estamos agarrando -- contestó sin llegar a la respuesta que el otro necesitaba escuchar.

\-- ¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo? -- insistio Pedro.

\-- Nosotros estamos juntos,tú entiendes.-- dijo con voz más baja y dubitativa.

\-- No,no entiendo,dímelo -- dijo esta vez más impaciente por la respuesta del otro.

\-- Pedro … -- cambió de expresión.

\-- Javi … -- copio la expresión del otro conectando sus miradas.

\-- Ahh ¿Que quieres que te diga?¿Que es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien?¿Que es la primera vez que tengo algo más que _un agarre_ con alguien? Porque si ,la es,es la primera vez que quiero de esta forma a alguien y puta si no me respondes ahora mismo que sientes lo mismo me voy rayar y no me quieres ver molesto.-- respondió un Javi alterado y sonrojado.

\-- No,no quiero,aunque quizás sí,porque ese ceño fruncido y tu cara de palteado te queda bastante bien …

\-- Imbecil --

\-- Si -- dijo mirándole de frente -- Si siento lo mismo,asi que ahora es oficial,solo no le digas a mi mama que no lo era antes,ella ya te separo una taza y un asiento,eres cosa seria para ella ,a veces creo que te prefiere solo pregunta por ti cuando la veo _¿Cuando viene Javi? Dile a Javi que venga el domingo.Llevale esta chalina y guantes.Javi esto ,Javi aquello,Javi …_ \-- y el músico no pudo continuar porque el bajista tomó su rostro con ambas manos y capturó su boca contra la suya  acariciando sus cortos cabellos.

\-- ¿No que estabas cansado? -- comentó Pedro coqueto y sarcástico ni bien tuvo aire después del beso apasionado.

\-- Si lo estoy pero ya que Doña Normita me ha reservado la taza y un asiento tengo que cumplir con mi deber,tu sabes,es una cuestión de honor.--

\-- Asi,¿Que deber caballero Javi? -- contesto con voz que trataba de ser ingenua.

\-- Este … -- señaló tocando el miembro _despierto_ por encima de los pantalones negros holgados del otro.

\-- Tu lo has pedido niño bonito -- dijo antes de jalar su cuerpo y quitarle la ropa que le impedía recorrer aquellos puntos sensibles que provocan dulces sonidos de su amante,sonidos que lo llevan al _noveno cielo_.

 

 _Nada si no una risa tuya_ _  
_ _Nada como una risa tuya_   
Nada como una risa.

 

\-- Ya no puedo más,basta.Puta madre Pedro para -- gritó Javi entre risas provocadas por las cosquillas que el cantante le daba.

\-- Prometiste que no te reirias cuando las vieras,pero lo hiciste -- dijo mientras continuaba con las cosquillas.

\-- Es que no pude evitarlo,porque … basta -- carcajeo recordando las fotos que Doña Norma le enseñó de Pedro como niño y bebé. -- Duele … la barriga,carajo Pedro .. duele -- continuo con lágrimas en sus ojos que preocuparon por un momento al otro,quien se detuvo.

\-- Tu expresión cuando eras un bebé calato -- dijo Javi riendo antes de atacar  con cosquillas aprovechando el momento de duda del otro.

Y así siguieron toda la tarde entre risas y besos.

 


	8. Yo Quiero Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mejor así ahora podrán conocerlo de verdad habían sido las palabras de Rebeca aquella vez después de atrapar in fraganti a Javi y a Pedro agarrando,porque si,ese no era un sólo un beso,sino un agarre y Andrés no era ciego ni sordo para negar lo evidente como su amigo quería hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estes es un POV Andrés.  
> la cancion es de Autocontrol : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRAaIBSNzA8

Hay palabras que describen a Andrés una de ellas es _Justicia_.

El era ante todo un hijo de su padre,aún cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con esa idea,era un hecho,la terquedad y sentido de _justicia_ era algo inherente en sus venas.

Miki fue uno de los primeros en experimentar cuán lejos podría llegar el vocalista por hacer lo que creía correcto.

\-- ¡Dejenlo! -- Gritó aquella vez a sus once años interrumpiendo a un

grupo de niños que lo golpeaba y empujaba en la hora de recreo a vista y paciencia de los otros niños que pasaban de largo y seguían jugando.

Andrés era nuevo en ese colegio,Miki era un desconocido para él,sin embargo no podía permitir que sea maltratado por los otros.

\-- No te metas,el problema es con el enano -- dijo el más alto de los cuatro.

\-- Es mi problema si no es justo,cuatro contra uno,no es justo -- respondió el pequeño Andrés que aún no daba el estirón.

\-- Si quieres pelea,la vas a tener -- comentó uno de ellos empujándolo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta,puñetazos y patadas se repartieron hasta que fue detenido junto a muy asustado pero agradecido Miki por unos policías escolares de mayor grado que llegaron al escuchar la bulla de los alumnos arremolinados en círculo para ver la pelea.

Desde ese dia Miki y él serían amigos inseparables,Wicho se uniría a ellos esa misma tarde coincidiendo en el aula de castigo,que se había convertido en una especie de parada obligatoria para él,una forma de alargar el tiempo en el colegio para no volver a su casa y escuchar las discusiones de sus padres.

 _Ya van llegando_ __chicas y chicos_ _

__y todos tienen_ _ __muchas ganas_ _ __de rockear_ _

__es la nueva manera_ _ __de sentirse muy juntos_ _

_Rock_ ,específicamente una tonada en forma de silbido por parte de Andrés de _Blitzkrieg Bop - Ramones_ fue lo que los unió. _Let's go,Let's go_ continuo Wicho desde el otro lado del salón.

Javi llegaría unos días después como nuevo alumno,era callado en ese entonces tenía buenas calificaciones,pronto se convirtió en uno de los mejores del salón y el favorito de los profesores.

A Wicho no le caía, _bueno a Wicho en ese entonces no le caía nadie_ ,pensó Andrés mientras el guitarrista se quejaba cuando el bajista fue agrupado con ellos.

\-- Manya te gusta ACDC -- comentó Javi al reconocer la música que Wicho escuchaba en su casa mientras esperaban que los demás llegaran.

_A ti mi amigo_

__es que yo canto_ _

__si no puedes_ _ __o no sabes_ _ __sonreír_ _

__coge ya tu guitarra_ _ __y ven a rockear_ _

Andrés sonrió al encontrarse a con ambos chicos conversando animadamente de rock.

Y así fue como Javi entró a sus vidas,gracias a él crearon años después #Astalculo,porque el vocalista podrá escribir todas las letras de las canciones y poner su casa como estudio pero sabe que sin Javi no estarían a menos de un mes de tocar en la final del concurso en la Plaza de Acho.

 _Mejor así ahora podrán conocerlo de verdad_ habían sido las palabras de Rebeca aquella vez después de atrapar in fraganti a Javi y a Pedro agarrando,porque si,ese no era un sólo un beso,sino un agarre y Andrés no era ciego ni sordo para negar lo evidente como su amigo quería hacer.

Le costó aceptarlo,le costó aún más entenderlo,era muy confuso para él que dos hombres se atrayeran mutuamente y aún más que pudieran tener una relación como la de Lola y él o la que tenía actualmente con Rebeca,simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con ello sin embargo algo que sí sabía era que Javi es su _hermano_ y no había razón en el mundo para que dejara de serlo y menos porque _tiraba_ con Pedro.

__Tendrás más nuevos amigos_ _

__con quien reirás_ _ __ya no habrá más tristeza_ _

__olvida el ayer_ _

Hay otra palabra que describe al líder de la banda y es _Amor_.A su madre;a su padre,aunque la relación con este último sea complicada;a sus amigos;a Lola,aunque ya no estuvieran juntos;a Rebeca y claro a la Música,la que lo movía y abrigaba aún cuando todo parecía fuera de solución.

Un jueves de muchos en los que afinaban las canciones para la final,uno de ellos propuso una competencia para subir al cerro San Cristobal,Andrés no recordaba como fue,ni quien lo inició pero lo que sí recordaba era la expresión desanimada de Wicho y es que el guitarrista era para los deportes lo que Miki para guardar secretos.

Le dio algo de pena ver como su amigo casi agonizaba al último,aunque claro eso no quitaba que se burlará después cuando llegará primero a la meta.

Esa era la idea,desde que eran chibolos el vocalista siempre había sido el mejor de los cuatro en deportes,pero la situación había cambiado con Pedro,una gran competencia y más si se trataba de correr,subió a los cerros como si fuera algo natural en él.

Al final quedó en segundo lugar,Javi en tercero,Miki en cuarto y Wicho en el último con el corazón saliéndose del cuerpo.

Marité quien era la única que había podido ir, le dio beso a su novio como premio de _consolación_ por quedar en el último lugar,claro eso fue antes de burlarse a más no poder de lo rojo que estaba del esfuerzo.

__yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _ _  
_

La música no tenía fronteras y la amistad tampoco Andrés lo sabía,se lo repetía continuamente a Javi con palmadas en el hombro y algunas palabras o frases que daban a entender que no podía esconder lo que era tan obvio a sus demás amigos,pero el bajista escondía su mirada o cambiaba inmediatamente de conversación como respuesta a sus intentos.

Si no fuera porque el vocalista andaba muy ocupado formando su relación con Rebeca hubiera insistido en el tema,esos meses desde el concierto del Agustino habían sido de idas y venidas con la misteriosa mujer,quien finalmente había decidido aceptar tener una _cita_ con él y luego empezar a _salir_.

Con ella los silencios dicen más que palabras,las acciones son necesarias,no hay tintas medias ni máscaras que mostrar,es tan exigente como la música misma,y Andrés estaba fascinado con esa honestidad,jamás había estado tan desnudo ante alguien.

 __A ti mi amigo_ _ __es que yo canto_ _

__si no puedes_ _ __o no sabes_ _ __sonreír_ _

__coge ya tu guitarra_ _ __y ven a rockear_ _

__ __tendrás más nuevos amigos con quien reirás_ _

__ __ya no habrá más tristeza_ _ __olvida el ayer_ _

Desde que el músico tenía memoria pasaba cada cumpleaños almorzando con sus padres y amigos,ese año no iba ser la excepción,según su madre.

\-- ¿Qué deseas que te prepare este año? -- le había preguntado ella un par de días antes.

\-- Nada mamá,este año voy a practicar con la banda,falta poco para la final -- respondió él ignorando la mirada de reprobación de su padre.

\-- ¿Cómo que nada? Pero si tanto quieren practicar que practiquen aquí después de almorzar -- dijo su mama sin perder la compostura.

\-- No se puede,no todos mis amigos pueden venir. --- comentó Andrés desviando la mirada a su padre.

\-- ¿Cómo que no? -- pregunto ella mirando a su esposo y a él -- No se lo que está pasando pero se soluciona hoy mismo, todos tus amigos pueden venir ¿Verdad? -- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al general.

\-- Si,todos pueden venir en tu cumpleaños hablaré con seguridad.-- contesto su padre.

Y así es como había terminado cumpliendo la costumbre de siempre,aunque no fue fácil convencer a Pedro de volver a su casa.

\-- Pedro si hay algún problema,nos vamos de ahí.-- había intervenido Javi después de que Pedro se negara a la invitación.

\-- No va pasar eso,mi padre dio su palabra además ya no fastidia como antes,vamos Pedro como dice Javi si pasa algo nos vamos y ya la pasamos acá.-- dijo Andrés y con ayuda de los demás terminaron convenciendo al músico de ir.

__yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__ __yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

En lo que se refería a guitarra Pedro era un capo,Andrés lo sabía y no debió aceptar la competencia _amistosa_ que Marité propuso pero bueno un reto era un reto y como tal lo acepto.

Era sencillo quien aguantara más tiempo tocando sin equivocarse diferentes clásicos de Rock ganaría, Marité haria de Juez pues los demás tendrían favoritismos.

_Tendrás más nuevos amigos con quien reirás_

__ya no habrá más tristeza_ _ __olvida el ayer_ _

Fue reñido pero al final Pedro ganó cuando él se equivocó en una nota.

Acepto la derrota de buena gana con Rebeca acariciando su brazo y todo hubiera sido olvidado si no fuera porque vio como Javi y Susana y hasta Miki estaban recibiendo dinero por sus apuestas,el vocalista lo entendió viniendo de los dos primeros : Javi era enamorado de Pedro,Susana su mejor amiga pero del baterista fue un golpe bajo.

\-- Puta lo pensé de todos menos de ti huevón -- Se quejo Andrés.  
\-- Es que tu sabes pe -- Dijo el baterista señalando con la cabeza a su enamorada.  
\-- Al menos Wicho sigue siendo mi amigo -- Comentó Andrés jalando al guitarrista y despeinandolo.  
\-- Suave que me acabo de peinar -- dijo ante la burla de los demás.

\-- Ya,ya mucha huevada vamos a repartir la chela,primero el ganador -- dijo Marité dándole una botella entera a Pedro y señalando a los demás que tomen un vaso de la mesa improvisada del estudio de Andrés.

__yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__ __yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__ __yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__ __yo quiero rock_ _

__yo quiero rock_ _

__ __yo quiero rock_ _

Todo pasó muy rápido en un momento estaba en la protesta gritando con sus amigos junto a Rebeca y ¡Boom! al otro todos estaban siendo detenidos por los policías una noche antes de la final en Acho.

Hubo silencios detenidos por las respiraciones y miradas acusatorias entre todos especialmente de Wicho a Marité y a Susana.

 _Menos él_ y _hasta que aprenda_ fueron las palabras de su padre que había decidido dejarlo detenido en ese lugar a pesar de los ruegos de sus amigos.

\-- La música se acabo. -- dijo el general yéndose.

\-- La música no se acaba Nunca -- había sido su respuesta pidiéndole a Miki que se presentarán de todas maneras.

Porque ante todo la música siempre existiría pasará lo que pasará.


	9. Por Tu Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellos no les habían dicho que pasaron de ser un agarre a ser amantes,porque eso les definía mejor enamorados era un término para chibolos mi niño bonito le dijo el guitarrista acunandolo en sus brazos mientras veían una pelicula y hablaban de algo que el bajista ya no recordaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción esta aqui,lamentablemente no estuvo en la película :( sólo en el musical : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNWkXV1PLMU

Entre silencios,miradas y susurros transcurrieron esa noche en la celda en la que Javi sólo podía pensar que si no salían no iban a llegar al concierto de Acho,y no era él único en pensarlo la tensión era agobiante entre ellos,incluso Miki estaba desanimado y alejado de Susana.

_ Lo más probable es que siga molesta porque Miki no quiso ir a la marcha desde un principio _ ,pensó Javi recordando lo molestas que ambas estaban cuando llegaron a su departamento y empezaron a contarles de la marcha.

\-- Son unos imbeciles,no tienen huevos --  

\-- No pensé que Miki fuera así -- 

\-- ¿Qué pasó? -- Preguntaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo y luego todos rieron por la coordinación de sus frases,desde hace unas semanas que venía pasando,Marité les sonreía y lo fastidiaba de vez en cuando por lo  _ lindos que se ven  _ y Susana después se unía con los comentarios.

Ellos no les habían dicho que pasaron de ser un  _ agarre  _ a ser  _ amantes _ ,porque eso les definía mejor  _ enamorados  _ era un término  _ para chibolos mi niño bonito  _ le dijo el guitarrista acunandolo en sus brazos mientras veian una pelicula y hablaban de algo que el bajista ya no recordaba.

 

Bueno tampoco es como si alguno tuviera que decirlo,se les notaba en cada gesto que compartían,las miradas cómplices,las risas,y ese brillo en sus ojos que sólo aparecía cuando estaban juntos,era tan obvio que únicamente Miki no se había percatado por su cuenta,Wicho tuvo que comentarlo mientras ambos esperaban en la puerta del bajista,quien los recibió con el cabello desordenado y la ropa algo desaliñada junto a Pedro en las mismas condiciones.

El baterista estuvo tan fuera de foco que no comento nada y luego pasó a estar un tanto aliviado pues eso significaba que Pedro no se fijaria en  _ su negra _ ,aunque esa seguridad no le duró casi nada,unos días después lo sacó a relucir en el pedido de Andrés para acompañarlos en la marcha.

 

\-- Dedicale una canción Miki -- le aconsejó Andrés en uno de esos pocos momentos en los que pudieron relajarse y no pensar que no faltaban horas para el concierto de Acho.

 

\-- Que buena idea -- celebró el baterista y empezó a imaginar sobre la letra y el sonido.

 

Todos salieron ni bien abrieron la reja,todos excepto Andrés,por poco y los chicos de arrodillan para pedirle que dejaran libre al vocalista pero no funciono el Sr.Dulude estaba decidido a dejarlo ahí  _ hasta que aprenda _ .

Pero ellos no podian ni debian dejar que eso les impida ir al concierto porque  _ la música no se acaba nunca _ .

 

_ Un día más, que viene y se va _ __  
_ quisiera saber por cuánto tiempo durará. _ __  
_ Esta farsa que _ __  
_ no tiene fin, _ _  
_ __ es que no confías en mí ser.

 

Decir que Pedro estaba molesto sería poco comparado con la mezcla de emociones que luchaban por salir de su pecho,impotencia,dolor,tristeza y finalmente  _ decepción  _ porque esa era la emoción que primaba al escuchar como Javi, _ su  _ Javi,el hombre que estremecía cada parte en él,que llenaba de calidez y brillo cada momento que compartían,que con una palabra o expresión lo hacía reír,que con una caricia podía calmarlo o hacerle arder en un anhelo constante.

Lo negaba,negaba lo que ambos eran,se negaba a sí mismo.

__  
_ Yo te daré mi protección _ __  
_ te voy a enseñar siii que yo se luchar. _ _  
_ __ No tengo dinero pero tengo amor.

_ Me veras muy pronto despertar _ __  
  


Y el vocalista estaba cansado de decirle en todos los modos posibles que estaba junto a él,que no estaría solo,que sus amigos de todas formas ya deben haberse dado cuenta,pero no importaba que tanto insistiera el músico,el bajista cambiaba de conversación o asentía dejando para un después,para un día que nunca llegaba,cubriéndolo de besos y caricias logrando distraerlo por unos momentos,por días,por meses incluso pero ya no más.

 

_ Diles que voy a luchar _ __  
_ Diles que voy a ganar _ __  
_ Diles que tengo tu amor _ __  
_ Diles que mi juventud _ __  
_ Es sólo para tiiiii. _ __  
  


Pedro estaba a un costado de observador,pasando su mirada de Susana a Wicho y a Miki quienes enfrentaban a su amante,sabía que debía dejar que él mismo lo dijera,la situación no era la más adecuada pero cuando Miki lo menciono,ya era innegable,lo sabían,claro que lo sabían,el guitarrista hace mucho que se había percatado de aquello y es que habría que estar ciego o negar la realidad como muchas veces lo hacía Javi para no notar los comentarios de doble sentido que les lanzaban o el hecho que gritaran y pisaran fuerte cada vez que estaban cerca de ellos para no encontrarlos en una  _ situación comprometida _ .

 

\-- Ya deja de mentir ¡Carajo! No te das cuenta que estoy aquí.¿O quieres que me vaya? -- interrumpió sin darle ninguna escapatoria,necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba ahora. 

 

_ Por tu amor,  _

_ por tu amor, _

_ por tu amor, _

_ por tu amoooooor. _

 

Y ahí estaba en forma de esa pregunta  _ ¿O quieres que me vaya? _ Lo que Javi necesitaba para  _ desahuevarse  _ y darse cuenta que si no hacía algo,lo iba perder,y todo su ser gritaba,clamaba en contra de ese hecho,porque no importaba que tanto se haya negado o evitado el tema, el tema seguiría por siempre,el miedo estaria ahí y Pedro no,él se iria y no volvería. 

_ ¿Cómo podía haberlo ignorado de esa forma?¿Cómo podía haberlo ocultado?¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a alguien a quien amaba tanto,a quien estaba tan impregnado en su ser que era impensable que no esté en su vida? _

 

No tenía que pensar más,no había palabras que expresaran o dieran respuesta exacta y si las había el bajista no las encontró,lo que sí encontró fue el valor para besarlo,cerrando los ojos,porque tenía miedo,lo tenía pero eso no lo detendría más,aunque aquella acción signifique enfrentarse a sus amigos,a que ellos se alejaran por quien era y por quien amaba.

 

\-- Dejalos,son unos imbéciles -- había dicho Marité apoyándolo,apoyándolos y es que la chica podía ser muy enamorada de Wicho pero primero era amiga y antes de ello una persona que no se andaba con huevadas.Javi lo sabía y lo había confirmado una vez más,Marité era  _ su _ hermana.

__  
_ Yo te daré mi protección _ __  
_ Te voy a enseñar siii que yo se luchar. _ __  
_ No tengo dinero pero tengo amor. _ _  
_ __ Me veras muy pronto despertar

 

El beso había sido la respuesta que su amante le dio con los labios temblando y la mano en su hombro aferrándose era un  _ te amo,no me dejes,tengo miedo _ ,buscando un ancla y tiernamente es lo es lo que le dio, _ estoy aquí,estoy aquí contigo,no te dejare  _ le decía cuando lo abrazó de vuelta a pesar de que por un momento él también sintió el dolor del rechazo,después de todo el guitarrista había llegado a considerarlos  _ amigos _ .

Claro que Susana ni Marité permitieron que pensaran en ello se la pasaron todo el camino al paradero hablando de lo lindos que son y de que debían buscar una manera de sacar a Andrés.

__  
_ Diles que voy a luchar _ __  
_ Diles que voy a ganar _ __  
_ Diles que tengo tu amor _ __  
_ Diles que mi juventud _ _  
_ __ Es solo para tiiii.

 

Las chicas tenían un plan y se llamaba _ Lola _ ,Javi sabía que la chica podía ser pesada cuando quería pero también que amaba a Andrés,después de todo han sido muchos años juntos como para no crear lazos entre ellos.

Una ducha rápida,alistar algunos demos en su mochila y estaría listo para encontrarse con las chicas y las esperadas  _ buenas nuevas _ .

Sin embargo los que abrieron la puerta del edificio no eran otros que sus amigos pidiendo unas disculpas por  _ haberla cagado _ ,si,lo habían hecho y en grande pero el bajista termino perdonando a ese par de  _ imbéciles. _

 

El plan era tocar en el concierto incluso sin Andrés pero claro la pregunta era  _ ¿Quién canta? _ Y la respuesta era obvia :  _ Pedro. _

 

\-- ¿Puedes hablarles por nosotros? -- había pedido Miki y Javi estaba tentado a aceptarlo porque eran sus amigos,finalmente el bajista había tenido todo lo que no sabía que podía tener pero aún quedaba el hecho de que Pedro aunque no lo dijera había sido herido también,todos esos meses junto a ellos para que luego lo rechacen,era necesario que ellos se disculpen,no podía actuar de intermediario por siempre dividirse entre sus amigos y su pareja.

\-- Si no les jode,preferiría que lo hagan ustedes -- Les dijo y los otros lo asintieron.

_  
_ _ Por tu amor, _

_ por tu amor, _

_ por tu amor, _

_ por tu amoooooor. _

_ por tu amoooooor. _ __  
  


Las chicas no podían estar enojadas demasiado tiempo con ellos,ni bien vieron que las cosas con Javi se habían solucionado,los perdonaron.

 

Pedro saludo a las chicas con un beso en la mejilla,con un pico al bajista y puso su cara de pocos amigos al ver a Wicho y a Miki quienes bajaron la cabeza al saber que la habían cagado.

 

\-- Se que la hemos cagado brother,perdónanos -- dijo Wicho mirándolo de frente -- Si,por favor -- agregó Miki.

El vocalista los escudriño con la mirada,los demás estaban expectantes ante el silencio de unos segundos.

 

\-- Ok,pero a la proxima que hagan algo parecido les saco la mierda,ahora vamos a tomar unas chelas y de ahí a alistar las cosas del concierto -- contestó Pedro y palmeó en la espalda de Javi para que lo acompañara a la cocina y sacar las chelas de  _ celebración _ .

 

\-- Te lo dije  -- 

\-- ¿Que? -- preguntó Javi extrañado mientras sacaba los vasos de la despensa.

\-- Si son tus patas de verdad van aceptarte como eres -- le recordó el guitarrista sonriendo pícaro.

\-- Así y ya que ganaste ¿Qué quieres de premio? -- pregunto acercándose y dejando los vasos en la mesa.

\-- Eso es obvio mi niño bonito -- contestó dejando la botella en la mesa y jalandolo por la cintura.

\-- No me digas así -- se quejo Javi sonriendo.

\-- ¿Qué es obvio? -- 

\-- No,no te hagas el huevón -- 

\-- Pero si eres bonito y eres un niño -- 

\-- No lo soy --

\-- ¿Bonito? --

\-- Niño,no soy un niño --

\-- Para mi lo eres,con esa expresión -- se burló él jalando una de sus mejillas

\-- Déjame -- Se quejo alejando su mano de un manotazo.

\-- Así que con esas -- Dijo Pedro para empezar hacerle cosquillas,acción que no tardó en ser copiada por el bajista quien reía carcajadas.

 

Las risas se escuchaban desde la sala y las chicas se miraban cómplices entre sí.Wicho y Miki algo impacientes por la chelas prometidas.

 

\-- ¿Por qué demoran tanto? -- se quejo Miki 

\-- Ya vendrán Miki -- comentó Susana con paciencia.

\-- La cosa es que el tiempo corre y tenemos que ir para alistar las cosas del concierto -- dijo Wicho algo ansioso.

\-- Faltan horas,ni siquiera son las tres -- contestó Marité mirando el reloj de pared.

\-- Ya que tanta cosa voy a ver qué pasa con las chelas -- dijo Miki levantándose con todos mirándose entre sí. 

\-- ¿Porque tardan tanto las che… -- Y Miki no continuó al ver a los chicos juntos con las manos en todos lados. -- Ahh creo que puede esperar -- y se fue más rápido que un correcaminos dejando a los chicos congelados.

\-- Pensó que … -- Comentó Javi antes de reír a carcajadas otra vez seguido por Pedro,si,definitivamente lo tenían todo.


	10. Me Elevé

_ Una vez sobre mi alma se poso algo de ti escuche  _ _   
_ _ que alguien me hablaba y no era aquí _

 

Boom!,Rojo, disparos, todo el lugar se había llenado de humo y voces desesperadas tratando encontrarse en ese caos.

Ellos lo llamaban entre sollozos pero Miki no podía alcanzarlos,estaba lejos,muy lejos de ahí.

_ No habían ruidos allá afuera, _

_ no había sombra en la pared  _

_ vi mi rostro muy dormido  _

_ creo que no volveré, _

No importaba lo que dijeran los doctores Susana no se iría del Hospital hasta que Miki le dijera  _ negra negrita todo está bien ¿Por que lloras? _ . 

Los chicos la acompañaban mirándose en silencio,era lo único que podían hacer,el dolor, la impotencia se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ese mismo reflejo era el que tenían sus padres. 

\-- El estado del paciente es grave, la bala ha rozado la parte frontal de su cráneo, lo ideal seria extraer La bala, sin embargo si lo hacemos podríamos causar que la bala entre aún más,es un riesgo --. Informó el doctor al padre de Miki,quien consolaba a su esposa. 

\-- También soy doctor, entiendo los riesgos,¿Cuál es la otra opción? -- Contestó el padre , sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, sin embargo tenía que haber otra respuesta, porque su hijo iba a vivir a como diera lugar así tuviera que mover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo. 

 

_ No habían ruidos allá afuera, _

_ no había sombra  _ _ en la pared  _

_ vi mi rostro muy  _ _ dormido  _

_ creo que no volveré,  _

 

\-- Vayan a descansar chicos -- dijo la madre de Miki al grupo que no se movía de sus lugares en las bancas del hospital.

\-- Estamos bien ya llame a casa,déjenos quedarnos por favor -- contestó Andrés seguido por el asentimiento de todos.

Ya amanecía y las noticias sobre el estado de Miki aún tardaban en llegar,nadie quería moverse de su lugar pero sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando.

Doña Norma trajo unas mantas y unas mudas de ropa para su hijo,también el desayuno para todos,quienes apenas asintieron y tomaron el vaso expectantes de las idas y venidas de los doctores.

_ En coma,estado vegetal,vivo pero muerto en vida,tiempo indefinido  _

Ese era el diagnóstico en palabras simples,Andrés se sostuvo en  _ vivo _ ,había esperanza si aún estaba vivo, Susana y Javi también lo hicieron,Wicho en cambio,golpeo la pared y se alejó devastado,seguido por Marité quien lo abrazó fuerte y lloraron como dos lobos heridos.

Pedro y Rebeca se sentían un tanto fuera de lugar,lo que sucedía con el baterista los afectaba pero nunca lo haría como a sus parejas,lo único que podían o alcanzaban hacer era estar ahí para ellos,sosteniéndolos.

 

_ Me eleve hasta el fin, _

_ vi una luz y escuche una voz en silencio, _

_ uhh ahhh yo no entiendo ahora despierto  _

_ en cuanto tiempo volveré  _

_ sólo siento que algo inmenso hay después,   _

 

Los días pasaron,uno a uno hasta llegar a la Navidad,y ninguno quería quebrar la nueva costumbre de visitar a Miki al Hospital,incluso en el cumpleaños de Rebeca,la chica fue a visitarlo junto a los demás que la sorprendieron con una torta,una de las enfermeras de turno los silencio por el ruido que hacían,pero no insistió,ya estaba acostumbrada y hasta le enterneció la devoción que mostraba en visitar diariamente a su amigo.

Los chicos se quedaron hasta el toque de queda a propósito para que no los pudieran sacar de ahí,sus padres los comprendían y apoyaban, así que cada uno ceno temprano en su casa y estuvieron listos para quedarse en el Hospital junto a los padres de Miki quienes los abrazaron calidamente al dar las doce.

\-- ¡Feliz Navidad!¡Feliz Navidad Miki! -- dijeron y lo abrazaron en grupo,cuidando no estropear las sondas al cual estaba conectado.

_   
_ _ Vi una flor en la ventana, _

_ vi una flor y un colibrí...  _

_   
_ _ De algo bello ellos me hablaban  _

_ y no entendí ......  _

\-- Nos invitaron a tocar en el Bar de Miraflores -- comentó Javi algo serio.

\-- ¿Y? -- respondió Wicho.-- No tenemos baterista,no podemos ir -- continuó dando por finalizada la conversación.

\-- No lo se,si estuviera despierto creo que querría que vayamos -- contestó Andrés señalando con la cabeza al cuerpo dormido de Miki. 

\-- Pero no lo esta,y no tenemos batero -- insistió Wicho.

\-- Lo estará y cuando eso suceda no puede encontrar con que el grupo fue olvidado porque no fuimos a presentaciones -- comentó Javi.

\-- ¿Y que proponen?¿Un reemplazo?¿Ahora haremos casting? ¿En serio? -- respondío Wicho sarcástico.

\-- Nadie puede reemplazar a Miki -- dijo Andrés -- Nadie lo hará,mejor esperamos --.

\-- Yo lo haré -- dijo Susana que hasta ese momento solo los observaba mientras tomaba la mano de Miki y acomodaba sus cabellos. -- ¿Cuándo es la presentación? -- 

\-- Ni siquiera sabes tocar la bateria -- contesto Wicho extrañado.

\-- Es en quincena del próximo més.-- respondió Javi apoyando la decisión de Susana.

\-- No lo se,Susana,es muy precipitado,no es sólo tocar ,si no que tenemos que sincronizar como banda.-- dijo Andrés pensativo.

\-- Lo haré,vamos chicos,saben que no puede entrar un extraño a la banda,tienen que tocar,la música es su vida,nunca se detiene ¿No es cierto? -- dijo con voz firme soltando la mano de Miki para posarla en el lado de su corazón -- ... Además lo necesito,necesito sacarlo de mi, expresarlo ¿Lo entienden? -- continuó sollozando 

 

Los chicos se miraron en silencio y asintieron.

 

_ me eleve hasta el fin,  _

_ vi una luz y escuche una voz en silencio ...  _

_ me eleve hasta el fin,  _

_ vi una luz y escuche una voz en silencio... _

_ aaahhh me amaste en silencio  _

_ yo lo sé, me hablaste en silencio,  _

_ ahora todo lo entiendo ...  _ _   
_ _ yo lo sé. _

\-- Si lo hubieras visto Miki,la tocada en Quilca nos salió de la puta madre,la negra es toda una batera,tienes que despertar rápido o te va serruchar el puesto -- comentó Javi con un sentimiento agridulce en su garganta,era usual para él como para los demás chicos hablarle a Miki,especialmente cuando estaban a solas con él,era casi como si esperaran que en cualquier momento él responda con una de sus ocurrencias.

\-- ¿Quien soy? -- pregunto Pedro,quien había entrado sigilosamente y tapado sus ojos ni bien estuvo cerca de él.

\-- umm no sé,¿Wicho?¿Marité? -- respondió el bajista sonriendo.

\-- Así que con esas estamos,niño bonito -- comentó con una risa baja y dejando pequeños besos en los lunares que estaban entre su oreja y su hombro como si fuera un camino,un  _ estoy contigo  _ en un lenguaje que sólo ellos conocían.

El contacto de esos labios y la calidez que emanaba del otro cuerpo lograron que Javi se relajara y que por un momento deje atrás el dolor de la nostalgia.Los dedos del guitarrista se deslizaron suavemente en su cabello,encontrándose con los suyos,sus bocas no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

\-- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!! -- gritaron Marité,Wicho,Andrés,Rebeca,Susana y Lola en coro abriendo la puerta intempestivamente para sorpresa de la pareja,incluso de Pedro quien estaba encargado de  _ distraer  _ y asegurarse de que Javi estuviera en el momento exacto para llevarle la torta y sorprenderlo,claro con lo que el músico no contó fue que él terminaría más  _ distraído  _ que el bajista.

\-- ahhh los interrumpimos -- dijo Marité fastidiando -- Un poco más y ya iban inaugurar el cuarto de Miki -- le siguió Wicho sin darle tregua a la pareja sonrojada.

\-- Claro que no,ellos no son así -- dijo Marité golpeandolos con un puño -- solo se irían al baño más cercano ¿Verdad? -- continuo ante las muecas de los chicos quienes estaban buscando la mejor forma de responder sin delatarse más de lo que ya habían hecho. 

\-- Ya,bueno,no son los únicos,a lo que venimos pues,que la torta pesa bastante.-- dijo Andrés tratando de apresurar el asunto para poder descansar los brazos,si que Doña Norma se había emocionado con la torta,era enorme y el vocalista ya no podía esperar a ponerla en una mesa.

\-- Si pues, de una vez para sacar el champan -- comento Lola con la botella en la mano. 

El canto grupal no se hizo esperar y mucho menos  _ la mordidita  _ que Wicho tuvo que esforzarse en realizar porque sin ayuda de Miki era difícil noquear a Javi,menos mal Marité estaba ahí para echarle una mano.

\-- Carajo ¿Porque siempre hacen esas huevadas? Son unos idiotas -- se quejo Javi y su queja tendría más validez si es que no se hubiera roto en carcajadas y agarrado un pedazo de torta para echarlo a Wicho y a Marité quienes se corrían y se escondían detrás de Andrés y Lola mientras Rebeca y Pedro cuidaban de lo que quedaba de la torta repartiéndolo en los platitos antes de que los chicos decidieran hacer una guerra de pasteles y las enfermeras los sacarán de ahí,que bien que querían hacerlo de hace tiempo.

_ ¿Cuánto pasó?¿Un día,una semana,un mes? _ No, un año ,si fueramos mas precisos un año con un mes y tres días,esa fue la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo dormido Miki,y él lo pudo saber porque su padre y Javi eran buenos con las fechas,su amigo incluso había hecho un albúm con las fotos tomadas por Marité y él mismo de cada evento importante:los cumpleaños,la navidad,año nuevo,fiestas patrias en la que ese cuarto de hospital con su cuerpo dormido era el lugar en la que ellos quisieron estar junto a él.

Las primeras en verlo fueron Susana y Lola quienes se habían hecho muy buenas amigas en ese año compartiendo anécdotas de la infancia de Miki,la cercanía de sus casas también ayudaba a que se vean más seguido que los demás.

Javi y Wicho se enteraron por Andrés quien había sido avisado por su madre,los chicos mandaron a rodar la clase de Economía VII y siguieron a Andrés para escuchar una vez más las ocurrencias de Miki,para escuchar su risa y ver que estaba ahí,que era  _ real, _ estaba con ellos, _ vivo _ .

Los demás no tardaron en llegar,la enfermera trató de hacer orden en el pasillo con todo el grupo reunido pero era imposible,todos estaban muy emocionados con lo que ocurría,entraron de dos en dos comenzando por sus padres,Miki aún estaba algo desorientado y preguntaba si los demás estaban bien.

El médico recomendaba que procurarán no decir demasiado de lo ocurrido pues el baterista aún seguía débil y debía pasar por una recuperación de un par de meses para que pueda volver a su casa.    

\-- Al menos ahora estás despierto para soplar la vela -- comentó Wicho mientras Susana le sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza,con los demás expectantes a que el baterista pida su deseo .

\-- ¿Qué pediste? -- pregunto Pedro 

\-- Yo … -- iba contestar Miki antes de que Javi y Marité lo silenciara con un Shh -- Los deseos no se dicen,tienen que ser secretos,si no,no se hacen realidad -- dijo Lola seguida por el asentimiento de casi todos.

\-- Si ,eso fuese así,no hubiera funcionado lo que pedimos el año pasado -- comentó Wicho.

\-- ¿Que pidieron? -- preguntó Miki metiendo dedo a la torta aprovechando que era un  _ paciente  _ y sus amigos no le dirían nada por ello. 

\-- Que despertarás pe huevon -- contesto Wicho seguido por un  _ Awww  _ y risas,sí,risas,porque la vida podía ser incierta y llena de tragedias pero entre amigos,entre la familia que ellos habian formado nada era tan fuerte como para separarlos.


End file.
